Cowboy Casanova
by KimLuvv
Summary: Sonny is a cowgirl in Wisconsin, Chad is sent there to stay with his dad becauz of his bad behavior. Sonny is coincidently paired with him and has to teach him to be a cowboy. Neither are happy about it but when sparks fly, what happens?
1. Two Different Worlds

**Author's Note: Hey, readers and reviewers! Well, I absolutely love Sonny with A chance, as you can see and I also love Carrie Underwood. I was hearing her song, "Cowboy Casanova," and I thought of an idea for a cute story.**

**Okay imagine this (summary)- Sonny's a cowgirl in Wisconsin and Chad is a spoiled brat in Hollywood. His mom then sends him to Wisconsin to stay with his dad, and coincidently he is paired up with Sonny and she has to teach him how to be a cowboy and live in Wisconsin. Let's just say, neither are happy about it, but when sparks fly, what happens.**

**So here's my 1****st**** chapter. I'm trying to get as many ideas for this story, as I can, so bear with me people.**

**Love you, and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Cowboy Casanova

**Chapter 1**

**2 Different Worlds**

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

"Chad! Wake up!" My annoying mother called me. I was trying to sleep here! I pulled off my sleeping mask_. So what if I wear a sleeping mask, it helps. I can do whatever I want, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper._

"Chad Dylan Goldfarb get your butt down the stairs this insistence, or I will…" I hated when she used my old last name.

"Or you'll what, mother…" I called.

"I'll take away ALL your hair brushes!" She yelled.

"Not my brushes!" I said quickly getting off bed and changing. _Ugh, why was she so annoying, beauty cannot be rushed!_

"Where are you, you're still not here!" She called again.

"I'm putting on my moisturizer as fast as I can!" I called back. _You think me putting on moisturizer is funny, huh, huh? Well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I can do whatever I want!_

"Diva…" I heard her mumble as I rushed down the stairs.

I grabbed my seat on the dining table. Lily (I think that was her name) served my food.

I didn't bother saying thank you because the money I give her should be the thank you, and I didn't feel like saying thinking, and I could do whatever I wanted because I was (well you get the point.)

"Bib me," I ordered as she grunted and put on my bib.

My spoon was next to my plate but where was my fork. I looked and saw that it was on a plate, for the chair next to me.

I could get it but I didn't want to.

"Get me my fork!" I ordered her again. Mom's eyes shot open from her book.

"Chad get it yourself, it's right there, Lola don't give it to him." Mom said.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined.

"Lola get it!" I called as Lola reached for it.

"Don't you dare," Mom threatened as Lola pulled her hands away from the fork.

"LOLA!" I stared at her as she reached for it.

"Stop! I'm the adult of this house, and they will do what I say, and I tell Lola to go and Chad move your butt from the chair, and get that stinking fork!" Mom jumped from her seat and yelled.

"Sheesh… I'm getting it, no need to go diva on me." I said simply and grabbed the fork.

"ME A DIVA! OH THAT'S IT CHAD!" My mom literally blew up.

"What?" I said.

"You are going to stay with you dad at Wisconsin for 3 months in this summer, where you will learn manners and not be a Hollywood jerk!" _OH NO SHE DIDN'T!_

"But… but… but…" I strutted.

"I'm tired of your behavior, you have let the fame go to your head. Maybe staying at a ranch will help clear your mind. And anyway, summer's here and that means no Mackenzie Falls." Mom said.

"The only thing that will go to my head, is the stinky, yucky, horse, and cow poop smell!" I yelled at her and ran out of the house and slammed the door.

_How could she do this to me! I didn't deserve this!_

I climbed into my convertible and drove to Condor Studios.

"Ashley!" I called as I walked into my dressing room.

A black haired girl with glasses holding my latte ran into my room.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper?" She said hurriedly.

"Cancel my movie deals for the summer?" I ordered as I grabbed my latte from her hands.

"Why?" She mumbled.

"You're my assistance and you do what I say without question!" I said coldly and shooed her out of my room. _I didn't care if I was mean, I could whatever I wanted! _

_**

* * *

**_

Sonny's Point Of View

**4 days later**

"Wake up Sonny!" I heard Mr. Cooper call.

"Coming!" I said climbing off my bed and smelling the morning ranch smell. It was so fresh.

I quickly got changed and ran to the table.

"Morning Sonny, want some eggs?" He asked politely.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper," I said back and grabbed the plates and cups.

"Sonny, you live with me, you don't have to call me that." He said smiling.

I politely nodded.

"I know, but…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"It's okay, I know you miss them. Come on today's a new day, a fresh start." I smiled today him.

I grabbed the eggs and thanked him.

"Look, I know I should have told you earlier. My wife called me and said that my son, Chad, is going to come here for the summer. And well… I was wondering if you could help him fit in." Mr. Cooper said. I almost spit out the food in my mouth.

"You mean the actor, Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked. _WHY HIM! He was a total stuck up snob, who thinks he's the center of the world!_

"Yea, him," He said weakly.

"Do I have to, please?" I begged.

"I know Sonny, it will be hard but I really need you to help him, I'm really busy. Maybe you'll become friends?" He said trying to force a smile.

"Him, and me," I laughed harshly, "He's a total snob!" I yelled.

"I know, but please Sonny," He begged this time. I sighed.

"Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on him and be nice." I smiled evilly.

"That's my girl!" He smiled back and we high fived.

_Mr. Cooper was like a good friend to me, but not my like my father. My father was his best friend and Mr. Cooper was like my friend too. Since the… accident, he had helped me through the hard times. People would say that he was like my father but he acted like a kid around me and we played games and joked, and even prank'd people, but when it came down to business he was strict. _

I wondered what it would be like to work with the Chad Dylan Cooper. I knew it was going to be hard teaching him to be a cowboy but I knew I could do it.

But I wasn't warned that he would be a Cowboy Casanova for sure.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: It was small (the rest will be longer!) but I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, please!

'**Hands out virtual cookies to reviewers' LOL :) **

**P.S. FFTF was awesome, tell me what you think! Did you guys hear about the episode Sonny with A KISS! EEPP! I CAN'T WAIT, HOW ABOUT YOU!**


	2. Eww!

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, guys, sorry for taking so long, I just came back from my trip and I'm not doing so good. I've been in bed for a long time, because I've been having headaches and stomach aches. I really don't feel so good, but I will not give up on this story!**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY 1****ST**** REVIEWER! ****Tia's evil twin****! The review was the 1****st**** one and had totally made my day, I loved it! Thanks Tia's evil twin! **

**2****ND**** REVIEWER WAS Lily! Thanks a lot, and you couldn't wait for chapter 2 and here it is! **

**3****RD ****REVIEWER WAS southernchristiangirl! Thanks for adding me to your alerts and favorites, that's really sweet! **

**Sorry, for the long author note and wait but here's chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

Cowboy Casanova

**Chapter 2**

**EWW**

_**1 day later!**_

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" I screamed as I got into the limo.

"It's for your own good, honey," My mom said calmly.

"Yea whatever!" I snapped at her. She seemed hurt. I climbed into the limo and slammed the door shut. I looked to the window and saw that my mom was about to cry.

I felt bad.

"Wait," I said to my limo driver.

I opened my door and walked up to my mom.

Without thinking, I hugged her.

"I love you Chad," She said crying lightly while hugging me.

"I love you too, mom. And tell Carrie, I love her and will miss her." I smiled and left, waving goodbye.

The flight to Green Bay, Wisconsin wasn't that bad because I mostly slept. When my private jet landed, the horrible smell hit me. _Ugh, how could people live here!_

"Chad!" I heard from a distance. My head turned to see a black haired man running to me.

"Dad," I said sourly. I really didn't like him. He had moved here when I was little, and barely visited.

"Hey son, long time no see," He said smiling. I didn't smile back.

"Yea, whatever," I spat.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but this is where I belonged, that's why I came here." He said sincerely.

"And left mom, really nice dad, really nice!" I yelled sarcastically crossing my hands over my chest.

"Your mom told me to go, because she said it would make me happy."

"I don't care!"

"Look Chad, you're staying here, and people over here don't like people with attitudes, and my mom said to teach you to live here, so you have to start being nicer." He told me, fatherly.

"Sure, whatever," I said signaling my chauffer to get my bags.

"If you are going to live here, you have to carry your own bags." He ordered. I grunted.

"Really, are you kidding me!" I yelled grabbing them.

"No, I'm not. Know come on, there's a girl I want you to meet, since I won't always be there, she's going to teach you to live here in the mean time."

_So it was a girl, maybe she was hot. Cowgirls are supposed to be hot, right?_

I followed _dad _to the ranch. It was long and made of wood. Not bad though. **(The picture is on my profile!)**

"I'll take the bags inside, and you can wait out here, for your first day on the ranch."

He said grabbing my bags and going inside. I looked around and saw that on the porch were some boots, a blanket, and 2 stacks of hay.

I waited and then the door opened, and a girl came out.

She was sort of cute. Her brunette hair was tied in a bun, she wore a ruffled black blouse, had denim MINI shorts, black designed boots and wore a black cowgirl hat with a few white sparkles. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!)**

"Hi," I said waving my hand.

"Okay, grab those boots and put them on. Then take the blanket, put it on the hay stacks and carry them." She said strictly pointing to the porch with the stuff.

"Who are you, my mother, and what about a nice friendly hi?" I snapped at her.

"Ugh, hi, now why aren't you grabbing the stuff!" She snapped back.

"No way, I'm putting on those dirty boots, and do you know who I am!" I yelled at her and whined.

"Yea, Chad, now stop being a whiny baby, SO PUT ON THE BOOTS!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm THE Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled at her.

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

"I'm THE Chad Dylan Cooper! ACTOR!" He yelled at me. I decided to annoy him a little bit.

"Never heard of him," I lied.

"WHAT!" I swear his head almost blew up. _It was going to be fun messing with him!_

"Don't you watch T.V!" He yelled again.

"I do," I said calmly while he was frustrated.

"Then how do you not know about me and Mackenzie Falls!"

"Mack- what?" I made a confused expression but I was literally laughing inside.

"MACKENZIE FALLS, WHAT DO YOU WATCH!" He blew up again.

"I watch So Random and stuff like that." I smiled thinking about the shows I actually watch.

"You watch Chuckle City and not my show, the bad air must be getting to you." He mumbled.

"Okay, enough chit chat, grab the stuff." I ordered him again.

"Alright, but what's your name?" He asked me.

"None of your business." I told him. He took the blankets and the hay and followed me as I walked to the horse stall.

"You're my teacher I want to know," He smiled his dazzling smile. I snapped out of his trance and continued walking.

"My name's Sonny Monroe,"

"Wow, for someone who's name is Sonny, you aren't very Sonny." He mumbled.

"Not to you," I mumbled back.

I continued to walk and saw that he wasn't next to me anymore. My head turned around and saw that he was putting down his hay stacks.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"These hay stacks are going to leave marks on my shoes!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"It's hay!"

"SO!"

"Whatever and I told you to wear the boots!" I snapped crossing my hands over my chest.

"But they were dirty!" He complained again.

"Conceited!" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Bossy!"

"Because, I'm your teacher, you jerk!"

"DIVA!"

"You're the diva!"

"Am not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!" He shut his mouth soon as it came out. I laughed.

"Ha, ha, tricked you!" I giggled.

"Very funny," He said sarcastically and grabbed the hay and blanket. We walked to the horse stalls and I showed him to Bucky.

"Here's your horse for know, Bucky, you have to take care of him. He's the slowest, because you're a beginner." I said opening up the horse stall.

"Take the hay and give it to him. Then take the blanket and lay it next to him on the stall door for the night." I told him and he did as told.

"Good, everyday, you have to give him a fresh stack of hay, fresh water, and leave a clean blanket next to him so that the night workers make sure to lay it on your horse. Every Sunday, you have to clean the poop out of his stall. Understood?" I explained.

"EW! ME CLEANING POOP, NO WAY!" Chad whined. _Oh brother! _I rolled my eyes once again.

"Come on, I'll show you around." I said taking his arm. As we were about to reach my horse's stall, I heard a squishing sound.

"Ugh, stupid mud!" Chad complained pointing to his dirty shoe. I giggled.

"That's not mud, Chad," I giggled again.

"EW!" He ran out of the stall screaming like a girl.

I caught up to him.

"I told you to wear boots, didn't I!" I said to him, laughing.

"Why are you so annoying!" He yelled sitting down on the ground.

"Why are you so annoying!" I screamed back putting my hands to my chest and turned my heel around.

"Sonny, wait!"

"NO! I'm not teaching a stuck up snob, I'll make my friend Ashley do it!" I continued walking away.

He ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What!" I said turning my head around.

"Is she hot?" He asked. I huffed at him and pushed him back away from me and continued walking.

"Sonny!" He called again.

"What!" This time I didn't turn around but stopped walking.

"Look sorry, I yelled, but please don't leave. I need you to help me live here, or my mom's going to get mad. Please!" He begged. I sighed and turned around.

"Did the Chad Dylan Cooper, just apologize!" I put my mouth over my mouth and my eyes got big in a funny way.

"Only this time, but please help me!"

"Alright but you have to stop being a total jerk." I ordered.

"Alright," He smiled and this time it wasn't a fake, celebrity smile, it was a true, heartwarming smile. I smiled back.

_Oh this was going to be a VERY LONG summer! _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: The ranch and Sonny's clothes are on my profile. Please see them! And review!

**Once again shout out to "Tia's evil twin", "Lily", "southernchristiangirl"! These people took time out of their lives to write me this story's first sweet, nice, reviews which really made my happy! Thanks! **

THIS IS NOT MINE! IT'S FROM THE STORY CHANNY IN ENGLAND!

It's a pretty good story, you should read it!

**Sonny**

Tawni

**Hey Tawni! Check out that FanFiction!**

Ooohh, check out the scroll bar!

**Check out the scroll bar? Check out that button!**

The review button?

**Yea! Check it out!**

Check out that person who just reviewed!

**Check out her coolness!**

REVIEW! :D


	3. Arrogance

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! But who wants to see Sonny with a secret! Well… you can watch it on my youtube channel! REMOVE SPACES!**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Ujya1P7yMBI**

****

Thanks for the reviews, but I wish I could get more, please? Anyway, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Arrogance**

_**Chad's Point of View**_

After some exploring, we went into the house/ ranch.

_Sonny wasn't very happy about having to teach me, and trust me the feeling was mutual. Usually girls swoon over me and are nice, but she was just plain mean. Around other people she was so sweet and charming but around me, it was the total opposite, I don't know what I did! _

"Hey Sonny, Chad, how was the first day?"

"Fine," We both mumbled in unison.

"Good, because tomorrow is going to be even more work!" Dad said for some reason, in a cheerful way.

"Oh joy!" We both said again in unison.

"Stop copying me!" Sonny screamed at me.

"Stop copying me!" I said back.

"I'm not copying you, your copying me!" She put her hands across her chest.

"No, you're copying me!" I said crossing me hands across my chest too.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"SO WERE GOOD!"

"OH WE'RE SO GOOD!" With that, she stomped away, mumbling something like, "Stupid, arrogant, jerk, thinks he's so amazing!"

I realized my dad was still there. I turned to him, and gave him a weak smile.

"What was that?" He asked.

"We fight a lot…"

"I can see that, and you just met!" He chuckled. I looked to see that Sonny was going into one of my dad's rooms.

"Why's she going in one of our rooms?" I asked pointing to her.

"Oh she lives here," He said simply.

"WHAT! I CAN'T LIVE WITH HER!"

"OH, IMAGINE HOW I FEEL!" I heard from the room.

"FINE!" I fought.

"FINE!" She fought back

"Oh, were not starting this again!" My dad said pulling me out of the house.

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"She's lived here for very long," He said.

"But what about her family!" I asked impatiently.

"It's complicated… come on, its dinner time." He said pulling me back into the house.

"Whatever, where's my room?"

"Next to Sonny's…"

"Ugh…" I grunted and stomped away.

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

_Why was Chad so complicated!_

I looked outside to see Chad and Mr. Cooper talking outside through my window.

"Why is she here?" Chad asked.

"She's lived here for very long," Mr. Cooper responded.

"But what about her family!" Chad asked impatiently.

"It's complicated… come on, its dinner time." Mr. Cooper said and they both came inside.

I looked to my dresser and saw a picture of my mom and dad.

"Why can't you be here! I miss you!" I said clutching the picture to my heart and crying my heart out.

I grabbed my guitar and sang.

_**Did you forget that I was even alive?**_

_**Did you forget everything we ever had?**_

_**Did you forget, did you forget about me?**_

I continued to sing my song as more tears poured out of my eyes.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

_**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**_

_**Did you forget we were feeling inside?**_

_**Now I'm left to forget about us**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it**_

I heard Sonny sing. I was standing at the door, and about to open it. She sounded so beautiful but sad at the same time.

_**So now I guess this is where we have to stand**_

_**Did you regret ever holding my hand?**_

_**Never again, please don't forget, don't forget**_

_**We had it all, we were just about to fall**_

_**Even more in love, than we were before**_

_**I won't forget, I won't forget about us**_

She sang more and then I took that moment of space to open the door.

I saw Sonny on her bed playing her guitar, singing, crying, and had a picture that was laid next to her. Her eyes were closed but they quickly opened and she saw me.

She quickly stopped singing and wiped away her tears.

"Why don't you knock!" She screamed, but I could still hear some cracks in her voice. She must have been crying a lot.

"Why would I care to knock! Never mind its dinner time!" The jerk side took over me and I left the room. _I felt so bad for being so mean to her! I should have comforted her! She was crying!_

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I smacked my head multiple times for being so arrogant.

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

When Chad came in and saw me, I thought he would actually care. But instead he goes and acts all jerky and leaves.

I thought Chad had a heart but I guess I was wrong.

I quickly wiped away my tears, closed my door and locked it. It was started to get to the evening time, so I changed into my pajamas. I wanted to get more sleep, because I was going to be busy with Chad tomorrow.

I grabbed my jamies that had little stars and moons. They were cute. Mom had bought them a long time ago, but they were big, so instead she told me to wear them when I got older.

I straightened my hair and came out for dinner.

We had some corn, rice and chicken. I grabbed my seat next to Mr. Cooper but Chad wasn't far.

After a little while, we all dug in. Chad especially dug in. I thought someone who cared about his looks so much would only eat a salad and nothing else, but he was a total pig.

I made a disgusting face at the way he ate. Mr. Cooper was freaked out too. We looked to each other and looked weird out and laughed to ourselves.

"Um… Chad, your mom sent you here to learn manners. And that is no way to eat." Mr. Cooper said. I stiffed a giggled but stopped when Chad gave me a glare.

"Whatever," Chad straightened himself out and ate quietly.

"Thank you," Mr. Cooper said.

After we ate, I was off to sleep but Chad was watching T. V.

"Chad aren't you going to go to sleep, tomorrow's a big day?" Mr. Cooper asked.

Chad said nothing and continued flipping channels.

"Chad!"

"What!" Chad snapped.

"Go to sleep!"

"You're not my mother, and its only 10!" He whined.

"No, but I am your dad, so do what I say!"

"Why, should I, you were never there for me or listened to me, so why should I listen to you!" Chad yelled back at his dad.

I was watching all of this from my room. My door was slightly open and I was looking.

"Don't talk back to me, young man!"

"How would you know I was a young man, you weren't there for any of my birthdays!"

"I was for a few!"

"A FEW!" With that Chad stomped off. He stopped at my room. I opened my door fully.

"It's not nice to peek!" He yelled at my face.

"How would you know, you're not nice!" I fought back. He grunted and stomped off.

I looked to see Mr. Cooper. He looked really hurt.

I walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be nicer to him." I apologized.

"Thank you, Sonny, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Mr. Cooper patted my head and I laughed. He laughed a long with me.

"Now get some sleep," Mr. Cooper shooed me. I nodded and walked to my room.

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

I peeked through my slightly opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be nicer to him." Sonny apologized to my dad.

"Thank you, Sonny, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Dad patted her head. They both laughed.

I felt some jealousy for some reason, as they laughed together.

I slammed my door shut and drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry it was so small! Can you

r**e**v**i**e**w though! **


	4. Chad's Tiddy Widdy

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! They are really sweet! There's going to be as shout out to the 20****th**** reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except Mr. Cooper and some characters that are going to come in soon!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Chad's Tidy Widdy **

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

My arm clock started to ring. I reached for it and turned it off. It was officially 8 in the morning, my usual wake up time.

I got off my bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that I changed into a plain yellow shirt and some black jeans. I grabbed my black hat and red sunglasses.

Mr. Cooper was outside in the living room drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Mr. Cooper!" I called and waved.

"Sonny, you can call me Dave, you know that right?" He told me.

"Okay, Dave…" I giggled for some reason.

"So is Chad awake yet?" I added.

"No, not yet, why don't you go wake him up?"

I nodded and made my way to Chad's room. I looked around and laughed.

There were like 10 suitcases! A few were open and one was filled fully with hair products! OMG! I looked more inside and saw that half of them were women's hair products!

I walked up to Chad.

"Chad wake up!" I said shaking him. He started mumbling things.

"Chad it's time to wake up!" He grunted and turned the other way.

"Leave…me alone!" He said in a groggy voice.

"If you don't wake up, I'll throw away all your hair products!" I stiffed a giggle. His head shot up from the bed.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" I giggled.

"Just give me 5 minutes!" He plopped back down on to the bed.

To make him even madder I looked at his suitcases and called,

"Dave look, I found the jackpot, Chad's tidy witty (boxers)!" I laughed shaking Chad's boxers around. Chad immediately ran out of his bed.

"SONNY!" He looked so mad and ran for me.

I started rolling on the floor and laughing.

"OH I WANT TO SEE!" I heard Dave calling and laughing.

Chad reached for me but I quickly got up and ran leaving the boxers on the floor.

"SONNY, COME BACK HERE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed and chased me around the house. I continued laughing and giggling, and Dave watched us run like maniacs.

"I was joking Chad, sheesh, calm down!" I giggled again and we both stopped.

"Ugh, you are so annoying! Just leave me alone!" Chad yelled. This time he didn't seem playfully mad, he looked really mad. Like hurtful mad.

"Chad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" I said reaching for his hand but he pulled it away.

"Whatever, just leave me alone!" He looked really pissed off. He ran off to his room and slammed the door shut.

I looked to Dave and gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged his shoulders.

At breakfast Chad came out of his room. He had a red t-shirt and jeans. His hair was perfect and his blue, deep eyes were shining but his face wasn't. He had a bad scowl on his face.

"Chad what do you want for breakfast?" I asked him.

He didn't respond.

"Okay… eggs and bacon it is." I said smiling to him, but he didn't return the favor. He just simply turned his head from me. I sighed…

I started working on the food. I was good at making breakfast, so Dave let me make it. I made some pancakes for Dave and me and then I made a sunny side up egg platter for Chad.

He looked at it, and dug in, not even noticing I made into a smiley face.

After breakfast we went outside for Chad's first lesson in the stables.

"Okay, look, Chad I'm sorry if I hurt you feeling, I didn't mean to. I was just joking and I knew it would get you up, so I did it. I'm truly sorry." I apologized to him.

"No, Sonny, its fine. It's just that my sister would always do that to me and it's just that I miss her." Chad confessed. I sort of felt bad for him.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"She's at my home, I didn't even get to tell her goodbye because she was asleep." He said solemnly. _Aw, Chad did have a heart._

"Aw… I'm really sorry…" I said.

"Yea, its fine, now let's get to work." Chad said, pushing the conservation to the side.

"Wow, you working, that's a big surprise!" I giggled. He gave me a death glare but I continued to giggle.

"I'm joking! Alright, let's go!" I said grabbing his arm and taking him to the horse stable.

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

Sonny grabbed my arm and dragged me to the stables. On the way to the stables, a black haired boy ran into us. As soon as he came up to us, Sonny lost her grip of my arm. Her body started getting weak.

"Hey Sonny!" He smiled at her. She became even weaker and started squirming. She tried to hold her balance. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi… Austin…" She said dreamily and sighed.

I waited for Sonny to introduce me but she just kept staring at him. For some reason, I felt my stomach turning. _She must have put something bad in the eggs…_

"Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but you probably new that!" I said bringing my hand out.

He had a hard hand and he shook mine's heavily.

"Oh yea, you from the show on T.V!" _Austin _said thinking.

"At least some people have good taste!" I said eyeing Sonny but she wasn't even looking at me. She was too busy being giggly and making googly eyes at Austin

Anger burst through me.

"Actually we had used your season packs to burn to make our fire once, and I saw your face on it. The packs were never used so it was basically waste!" He said chuckling a little.

My jaw hung open. At that moment Sonny finally did something other than staring at him, she laughed.

"Ha, ha, Chad! Take that!" She laughed at me.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies like that!" She giggled again.

I grunted and grabbed Sonny's arm.

"We have to go, come on Sonny!" I said dragging her.

She waved dreamily at him.

"Bye, Austin…" She sighed.

"Yea, by _Austin!_" I said his name between my teeth with venom in my mouth.

"See you around!" He called and walked away.

I was still dragging Sonny but her head was turned around staring at him. She wasn't even walking straight, she was all weak in the knees and that's why I was dragging her!

When we finally reached the stables, she finally straightened up, thank goodness!

"What was all of that about?" I said losing my temper.

"What was what?" She asked.

"The sighing, dreaming, staring!"

"Oh nothing… it's just that I like Austin. He's so strong… funny… nice… and absolutely hot!" She said in a dreamy voice and sighed again.

"I'm so better looking than him!" I bragged.

"Keep telling yourself that, Cooper!" She giggled and patted my back.

"I AM!" I fought but she just giggled more.

"And anyway, he's a total player!" I added.

"How!" She looked pissed.

"I saw the way he looked at you. It was like _she's hot, so I'll make her want me, take her out, kiss her, and then break up with her_!" I told her, grinning.

"Oh… I get it, your jealous!" I chuckled heavily.

"As if and of what!"

"That I like him, and not you!" She laughed.

"Psh… no… psh!" _I stumbled and Chad Dylan Cooper does not stumble!_

"You're so annoying!" She screamed at me.

"And you're a total diva!" I screamed back.

"Said the person who has a suitcase filled with hair products, half which are women's!" She laughed at me. _I was appalled. _

"My hair is delicate!" I whined. She rumbled her hand through my hair!

"HEY! NO TOUCHY THE HAIR!" I yelled shoving her hand.

"Diva…" She said in a sing song voice. I just grunted.

She continued to giggle so I grabbed her hat and made a run for it.

"My hat!" She said running after me. I laughed and ran around the stables.

We continued chasing around until she dropped to the ground.

"Ouch! I think I sprained my ankle!" She yelled in pain. I walked up to her.

"Ohh, that looks bad…" I said kneeling down to her height.

I reached forward but she jumped up and grabbed the hat.

"You tricked me!" I shrieked as she giggled.

"No, I was acting!" She said taking her hands and going through her hair like I would.

"Nice one, Monroe…" I smiled to her.

"Thank you, know let's get down to business…" She smiled sweetly and helped me up.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I know it was small, but I've been having a writer's block recently.

**I added the end part from "West Coast Story" episode. (The sprained ankle, and tricking Chad.) **

**I got this think from Change4good, all credits goes to them! **

**ReviewBob PencilPants (Spongebob spoof)**

**Who lives in a cookie house above Mars?**

**ReviewBob PencilPants!**

**Who is creative and imaginative and likes french fries?**

**ReviewBob PencilPants!**

**Come on kids!**

**ReviewBob PencilPants!**

**ReviewBob PencilPants!**

**ReviewBob PencilPants!**

**Ahahahahahahahaahahahaha!**

**Please review.**


	5. Truce

**Author's Note: **

**If some people don't know, I have a blog and the link is on my profile. It's on a website called Wordpress with the name BunnyandChannylove. I also have a Youtube account called also Bunnyandchannylove. Check them out.**

**Without further or do, here's chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Truce**

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

_**(Later that day)**_

"Take them!" Sonny screamed at me.

"No! They're ugly!" I screamed back, pushing the ugly, green, yucky gloves away!

"CHAD THEY'RE JUST GLOVES!" She said getting irritated. _I just loved annoying her, it was so much fun!_

"NO!" I said pinching my nose and pushing them away, once again.

"Okay, whatever, then grab the poop with your hands!" She said, and then strutted away.

"No, wait!" I called after her. She turned around with her hands on her hips.

"I'll wear them…" I mumbled.

"What's that?" She teased cupping her hands on her ears.

"I'll wear them…" I mumbled slightly louder.

"I didn't quite catch that…" She teased once again.

"I'LL WEAR THEM!" I grunted and grabbed the gloves. I reached down to the floor and put the poop in to the bag.

_You are probably wondering why I'm picking up poop from the floor. _

_Well… I took my horse Bucky a walk around the stable, since I had to. And then he just poops while walking! AND GUESS WHAT, I HAVE TO CLEAN IT! _

_This place is really annoying me!_

"Now that wasn't that hard was it?" Sonny laughed and I grunted once again.

After I threw away the bag with the poop I walked up to Bucky who was standing in his stall.

"You owe me!" I said pointing to him and giving him a death glare.

"Hey, it's not his fault, where his poop falls…" Sonny giggled and this time she was the one that got the death glare.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" I said sarcastically.

"It is very funny!" Sonny laughed.

I just turned away from her and started walking away.

"Come on, Chad, I was joking!" Sonny called, running after me.

"Chad, please, I'm sorry!" Sonny kept running and then she fell on top of me, knocking me to the ground.

"HEY!" I said pushing her off me and getting me. I brushed the dirt of my clothes.

"Look, I was joking, I'm sorry…" Sonny said.

I turned around with my hands crossed across my chest.

"Please, forgive me!" She said with a pout and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, not fair!" I whined.

"Pretty, please!" She made a sadder pout and bigger puppy dog eyes. _I couldn't say no to that! _

"Alright, you are forgiven!" I gave up.

She smiled and hugged me. I felt awkward and then I hugged her back.

It felt good hugging her. _This was not good!_ I quickly backed away from the hug but she was still smiling.

She just kept smiling at me.

"Would you stop staring at me, Munroe, I know I'm beautiful!" I teased and she quickly blushed looking down.

"I was not!"

"I should have warned you that all my leading ladies fall for me." I said giving her my million dollar smile.

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

"Ha, ha, I thought you just said that I was going to fall for me!" I laughed weakly.

"All my leading ladies fall in love with me." He said in a jerky way.

"Well… I'm not your leading lady, I'm teaching you!" I said defending my opinion.

"Yea, but you will still be working with me, so you will fall for me!" He said in the same tone as he said before.

"Ha, ha, me falling for you, that's hilarious!" I laughed.

"Look I'm only telling you this, because I like you." He said solemnly.

"And I'm telling you this because I like you." I put my hands on his shoulders, screamed, "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" and I shook his body.

"Keep telling yourself that!" He clicked his tongue, winked at me and walked out of the ranch.

"Where are you going!" I asked running after him.

"I don't know, just somewhere other than here!" He said walking to the ranch.

"Well, I have to go, so have fun!" I said walking to my Red 2000 Toyota Corolla.

"Wait, where are you going!" He called after me.

"I have a life Chad, what you think that all I do is work with farm animals!" I said facing him while putting the car keys into my car door.

He was about to speak up, but I knew he would tease me so I quickly said,

"Wait, don't answer that!"

"Tell me where you're going!" He whined.

"I'm going to the orphanage to play with the kids." I told him.

"Wow, you being nice!" He said with a gasp.

"Why do you think my name is Sonny?" I said matter of factly.

"Well… I thought that maybe you're face is round as the sun and you're face is REALLY yellow like the sun. By the way, there's something called MOISTURIZER and getting a TAN!" He laughed.

_Okay that was really mean! _

I just huffed and opened my car door.

"Aw, come on, Sonny I was kidding." He said laughing. I didn't respond.

"Sonny! I was just playing with you!" He said grabbing my arm but I just snatched it away and started to get into the car.

He grabbed my arm again but I screamed at him, "Let me go!"

But he didn't let go.

"Chad let me go, now!" I yelled at him again.

I snatched my arm away but then he grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the car.

"Look, I'm really sorry… What I said was really mean, and I shouldn't have said it… I was a jerk and I admit." He said looking into my eyes. I swear one of them sparkled.

I finally gave in and sighed.

"Alright you're forgiven, now if you don't mind, I have to go." I said pecking him on the cheek and walking to my car.

He instantly smiled touching his cheek but then spoke again,

"Can I go with you?" He begged.

"Why would you want to go? Why don't you go watch yourself on the T. V." _I was shocked that the Chad Dylan Cooper wanted to go help orphans?_

"But I'm not on right now…" He whined.

"Oh, I know, maybe you could go to Austin and see if he hasn't burned one of the seasons of Mackenzie Falls." I laughed, still thinking about how Austin said that they used Chad's Mackenzie Falls season boxes to burn for a fire.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Monroe. Now can I please come with you!" He asked once again.

"Alright, but no being a jerk to the kids!" I ordered him.

He nodded and then put his hand next to his forehead and saluted.

"YES SIR!" He joked. I tried to make a mad face but broke up into laughter. _What he did was funny! _

I giggled and he smiled genuinely at me. For calling me a dude, I slapped his arm and _FINALLY _got into the car.

When we reached the orphanage, all the kids were waiting outside.

"SONNY!" They all screamed running to me as I came out of the car.

"Hey guys!" I laughed as they all buried me in hugs.

When Chad came out, 2 of the girls screamed, "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

The 2 girls ran up to him and buried him in hugs.

"Hey…" Chad said awkwardly.

"Guys, this is my friend, Chad. He's going to play with us today." I smiled as the girls backed away from the hug.

They all lined up.

"Alright everybody, say your name then your age." I said smiling.

First in line was Candy, "Hi I'm candy, and I'm…" The little girl thought about until one of the girls whispered in her ear, "I'M FIVE!" She said in a baby voice.

I giggled and Chad laughed at her cuteness.

"Hi, I'm Lillian! And I'm 9!" Lillian talked in a hush tone. _She was always shy. _She was also the one that told Candy her age and had earlier hugged Chad.

Chad waved to her.

"I'm Violet, and I just turned 15, and I absolutely love you!" Violet said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Ahem…" One of the other boys grunted.

"But I love him more!" Violet said pointing to the boy

"I'm Victor, and I'm also 15." He smiled and had his waist around Violet. _You can guess that they were a couple._

"They're a couple." I whispered into Chad's ear and he nodded. He walked up to Victor and whispered something into his ear and they both laughed.

"And last but certainly not least!" I pointed to the 9 year old and eyed him.

"Hi, I'm Jake and I'm 9." _Jake was always a trouble maker._

"Hey dude!" Chad said and then fist punched Jake.

"Alright, so now you know everybody!" I said smiling to Chad.

"Yea, so what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Well… we're going to go to the lake, so everybody go put on your swim wear!" I told them, and all the kids rushed inside.

"You didn't tell me to bring something to swim in!" Chad whined.

"Sorry, I really forgot!"

"No, you did it on purpose!"

"As much as I'd _love_ to see your muscles," I fake barfed, "I really did forget." I told him.

He smirked.

"I know you would want to see them, but I guess you'll just have to wait, Munroe." He teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, darn!" I joked.

"Well, it's your loss." He said simply.

"Chad note my sarcasm, I was joking!"

"_Sure, _you were…"

"FINE!" I started.

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!" He fought back.

"SO WERE GOOD!" I asked.

"WELL, I'M NOT!" Our heads turned to the voice which happened to be Violet.

"Now would you stop flirting and Chad there some extra clothes in the back of the house. And Sonny go get changed!" She ordered and pointed to the house.

Chad and I grunted and walked in.

I grabbed my cute bamboo printed bikini. The colors were black, blue and white. The bottom was shaped like a skirt. **(Author's Note: ON MY PROFILE!)**

I tied my hair with a rubber band and made it into a pony tail and put my regular clothes on as a cover up.

Chad came out wearing blue plain shorts. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I tried to avoid his chest.

He saw me looking away, and then came closer to me.

"Hey Munroe," He whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

He grabbed my waist from the behind and I refused to look at him.

He turned around so I quickly looked to the ground. So tease me more, he grabbed my chin and brought it up and I was face to face with him.

He smirked and brought me closer but I put my palms to his chest and tried to push away. But as my hands touched his chest I shivered.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

He reached forward and so did I. We were so close and then, "LETS GO, CHADDY!"

Our heads snapped to Candy. She was standing there jumping up and down.

We quickly backed away and Chad let go of my waist.

"Yea, _Chaddy _lets go," I giggled using Candy's nickname for him.

"Alright everybody ready!" I screamed and everybody appeared in front of me.

I counted them and it was exactly 5 not including Chad and I.

"Okay Victor grab 3 towels." I ordered.

"But, I need my hands free to hold Violet." He smiled towards his girlfriend and she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Chad.

"Chad, grab 3 towels!" I ordered him.

"Hey, I may have to listen to you at the ranch but not here!" He whined crossing his arms across his chest. _His hard, cold, sexy chest! SNAP OUT SONNY!_

"Please Chaddy!" I put on a pout and tilted my head to the sound. He looked away but from the corner of his eye looked at me and then he sighed.

"You're so lucky, you're cute, Munroe!" He huffed and grabbed 3 towels from the bucket. _Did he just call me cute! He was just joking probably! _

I didn't say anything and grabbed 4 more towels.

When I turned around everybody excluding Chad who was still grabbing the towels, and they all were staring at me.

"What!" I screamed and they all backed away.

"_Nothing…" _They all said at the same time and then left the house. Chad followed behind and we set off on the walk to the lake.

"Were so happy you're Chad, maybe Sonny will shut up about Austin!" Jake said.

"That's all she talks about all day long!" Jake added. Chad laughed while I gave Jake a glare.

"I hope Austin calls!" Victor mimicked me. _I usually do say that a lot. _

"I hope Austin doesn't call!" Violet added making an annoyed face.

"Maybe I should call Austin!" Lillian started. _I do say that often. _

"Maybe I should call Austin and hang up!" Candy said like I would.

Chad started cracking up and I grunted at how they copied me.

"Ha, ha very funny, I don't ALWAYS say that. Only a little bit…" They gave me glares, "Okay I say that a lot!" I gave up.

They all started laughing while I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed.

We had finally reached the lake and everybody got ready to jump in.

Victor and Violet sat down next to the lake holding hands. _They were really cute! _

"So how did you get together?" Chad asked them.

"Violet came to the orphanage when she was 5 and so did I. From there we became the best of friends. As we got older, we fell in love." Victor smiled to Violet who blushed.

"Wow…" Was all Chad could say. _I thought they're story was so sweet! Falling in love with your best friend! It was truly a happy ever after! _

"Sonny can we go swimming?" Lillian asked me.

"Sure but take Candy with you!" I smiled to them. Lillian grabbed Candy's hand and counted, "One, two, three, CANNON BALL!" They both then cannon balled into the lake.

I laughed as the water splashed everywhere.

Jake went after them, and splashed both of them. The kids played and laughed so I thought, maybe I should join them.

I took of my clothes and screamed, "READY OR NOT, I'M COMING!" I screamed and jumped in!

_**Chad's point of view**_

As soon as I heard Sonny scream, I looked at her running and then jumping into the lake.

I glanced at her body and she looked smoking hot! _I seriously mean smoking hot. _

She was cute in her mini denim shorts and a cowgirl hat but now she looked so sexy!

_I tried to deny it but her hipster skirt bottom was so good on her! _

_COOPER SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU DON'T LIKE HER! But when I looked at her, I was literally attracted to her. _

When she reached the water and she splashed into the water, she looked even better. Her hair was all wet and so was her body.

She was splashing water everywhere and laughing. Her beautiful, chiming laugh!

I couldn't help myself, I was a dude and I can't stop myself from staring!

"Chad!" I broke out of my trance and turned to Violet.

"What! I screamed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes but you were speechless. What were you looking at anyway!" She laughed so I quickly turned away from Sonny.

But she caught me before I could and found out.

"Oohh you were staring at Sonny!" She giggled.

"No I wasn't!" I lied.

"Yes you were! I get it, you like her." She smirked.

"I don't like her!" I screamed.

"Look just admit it!" Violet pressured.

"Okay… maybe a little… but nothing more than that! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for girls, girls fall for Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled and strutted away from her.

I looked around and again Sonny caught my eye.

"Cooper, would you stop staring at me!" Sonny yelled looking towards me.

"Yea, you'll catch flies like that, _Cooper!" _Violet added.

"Why would I be staring at you, Munroe! You're just some farm girl!" I yelled at her. She looked hurt and I kind of felt bad.

I walked to the lake and sat at the edge. I looked at Sonny but then she disappeared. I was going to look for her, until something grabbed my foot and dragged me into the water.

I held my breath and looked around and saw somebody going up but before they could I grabbed their foot and pushed them down.

It was Sonny! As I pulled her down, I saw that she wasn't breathing and her eyes were closed!

_She was probably going up for air but I pulled her down and she drowned. O MY GOD, I KILLED SONNY MUNROE! _

I quickly grabbed her and went up and laid her down on the side of the lake.

Everybody came rushing.

"Sonny! Sonny wake up!" I screamed but she was still. Tears came out of my eyes.

I put my hands on her chest and pushed down, and nothing.

5 seconds later I pushed down again and more tears came out.

"Don't give me up on me Sonny!" I screamed.

"Do lip to lip!" Violet screamed. Everybody nodded.

"Alright, if it will save her." I said and reached down and just as my lips were about to touch hers, I felt a cold splash of water on my lips.

My eyes shot open and saw that she was spitting water on my mouth.

I jumped back and saw that she was laughing.

"You faked it!" I yelled as she nodded. I looked around and saw that everybody was laughing.

"You were all in this!" I asked them. They all nodded and Jake spoke, "She does it to so many people." He explained.

"That was just plain me, Munroe. I really thought you were hurt!" I grunted and walked away.

She ran after me.

"Look I only did it because you were so mean to me." She told me.

I sighed.

"Truce?" I asked bringing out my hand.

"Truce." She nodded and shook my hand. I grabbed her hand and surprise hugged her.

She was caught my surprise but hugged me back.

"And Chad I think it was really nice how you cared for me." She smiled and I blushed.

"Don't get used to it," I gave her a true smile and we walked back to everybody.

_Maybe this summer wouldn't be that bad. _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So was that long enough!

Please review! Also I used the "Maybe I should call Austin…." thing from eclipse if you ever watched it (it was about Jacob and Bella, in the movie)

**Sonny's bikini is on my profile but here it is too, REMOVE SPACES!**

_http:/ slimages. macys. com/is/image/MCY/products/9/optimized/659949_?bgc=255,255,255&wid=327&qlt=90,0&layer=comp&op_sharpen=0&resMode=bicub&op_usm=0.7,1.0,0.5,0&fmt=jpeg_

**Word count: 3,756**


	6. Horseback Lessons

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything well except some of the characters (do I really need to name them all)**

**Okay… so I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter. And I forgot to say the person that gave me my 20****th**** review!**

**(Drum roll) IT WAS…. _Summerlovrr _also known as _Tia's Evil Twin_, she also gave me my first review of this story! So thanks so much Tia'seviltwin (Summerlovrr) **

**By the way, there's a contest on the bottom of this chapter! **

**And also to you _Joker236 _who was waiting for the chapter with the horseback lessons so here it is!**

**Well… there is not much to say, so here's chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Horseback Lessons**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

After Chad and I made out truce we walked back to the lake were everybody was splashing in the water.

"So, where were you guys," Violet said in a sly voice. I glared at her.

"We made a truce, that's all." I told her.

"Are you _sure, _that's all you guys did." She said was griming this time.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I said my voice getting a little higher. This time I gave her a death glare and she gave up.

I looked to see Violet giggling while Victor was tickling her in the water. _They were so cute! _

I looked to the other side to see Lillian and Jake splashing each other with water. _They also looked like they had crushes on each other._

Candy on the other hand was in her own imaginary world playing with the water.

When she saw Chad and I, she yelled, "Chaddy, Sonny, come on, play with me!"

I once again giggled at Candy's nick name for Chad.

"Alright coming!" Chad called and while I was giggling he grabbed me from the behind, and picked me up bridal style.

"Chad let go of me!" I screamed but he just smirked.

"Chad, put me down!" I screamed again trying to push him off but as soon as I put my hands on his chest, I froze.

My hand was on his abs and I traced them but I quickly pushed my hands off. Luckily, Chad didn't notice.

As soon as I realized where we going, I screamed.

Chad ran to the lake and jumped in still holding me!

"AHHH!" I screamed as I reached the water's cold touch.

As soon as I held my breath and bobbed up to the surface, I searched for Chad.

He was behind me and I grabbed him.

"Don't you dare ever do that again!" I screeched at him, and swam away.

_**Chad's Point of view**_

_She was so cute, when she was mad. _What the heck! Did I just think that! Snap out of it Cooper!

I looked as she reached Candy and played with her. _You know I take that bad, she was cute doing everything, she couldn't do anything without being cute! STUPID CUTE!_

I quickly snapped out of my trance and saw that Candy was swimming towards me with a bunch of shells in her hands.

"Chaddy look, I found these at the bottom!" She showed me. Some were blue, red and green but there were a lot of yellow. _Yellow as in Sonny! _

I looked up to the sky and whispered, "Stop messing with me, God!"

My head quickly turned back to Candy.

"They're beautiful!" I exclaimed touching them.

Sonny quickly swam over.

"Do you have a pocket in your shorts, we have no where to put them and she wants to take them home?" Sonny asked. I shook my head and wondered.

"Oh I know what I can use!" She screamed. She reached for ponytail and pulled out her rubber band.

When she took out the band, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her hair flipped beautiful and shone in the sun and since it was wet, it was even more beautiful. IMAGINE THAT IN SLOW MOTION! _She wasn't just cute, she was hot! I MEAN SERIOUSLY HOT!_

I couldn't take my eyes for her.

"CHAD!" I heard a voice but ignored it.

"CHAD!" I heard it again and my head snapped to Sonny.

"Huh…?" I said blankly.

"Seriously, you blanked out there for some time." Sonny explained.

"Oh, sorry…" I said awkwardly.

"Come on, we're leaving soon." She said taking Candy, and saw that her sea shells were tied all together with Sonny's rubber band.

I nodded and blankly walked to the towels and dried my hair. I was still in shock with what I saw before. _Sonny's amazing hair flow and her face shining in the sunlight._

I quickly shook my head side to side, to erase the memory.

"Chad what are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Oh… just some… water stuck in my ear." I lied. She replied, "okay," and then walked off with the other kids.

I quickly followed behind and soon we reached the orphanage and we had to say our goodbyes to the kids after getting change.

"So, did you have fun?" Sonny asked me as we got in the car.

"Yea, it was actually fun." I smiled to her.

When we reached the ranch, evening had entered.

We walked inside and got ready for dinner.

"So how was the orphanage?" Dad asked.

"Chad actually had fun." Sonny emphasized on the fun as I nodded.

"That's good. Oh and Sonny, I finally got your school summer projects printed out, you can get working on them tomorrow." Dad told her.

"Okay, but Chad if I'm going to busy on my work tomorrow, who's going to teach Chad how to ride a horse, or in his case, even get on one, first?" She giggled.

"I can so get on a horse!" I yelled at her.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" She giggled again while I glared at her.

"What about that Austin guy, he's going to be working here tomorrow, he can teach Chad." Dad offered. _No way was I working with that skunk bag!_

"NO!" Sonny and I screamed at the same time.

"Why not!"

"Because he's a skunk bag!" I screamed.

"He is not, he's sweet and totally cute! Chad will just put in a bad word for me!" Sonny yelled back.

"You know that's a good idea!" I smirked at her while she grunted.

"Austin is well trained, you can work with him tomorrow Chad!"

Sonny and I both grunted and walked to our rooms.

_**NEXT DAY**_

_**STILL CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW**_

After Sonny made breakfast, she went out to Austin and asked him.

He obviously said yes, and now I'm stuck with him!

As for Sonny she went skipping back to the ranch to do her summer school project.

After I gave Bucky some food and water, Austin came to me.

"So…" I said to him.

"Chad, right?" He asked.

"Yea, the one and only." I told him.

"Well, so … you have to learn how to ride a horse. Well… let's start with getting on a horse first." He said grabbing Bucky, my horse. (I think that was his name)

"First grab the settle and put it on the horse." He said pointing to his heavy brown seating thing.

I nodded and put it on the horse's back.

"Then lock and tighten it," He said pointing to the bottom of the saddle. I found the tightening grip and locked it.

"Good, know you have to mount up." He explained. _I took the chance to ask about Sonny._

"So, Sonny?" I asked him.

"Yea, I think she's pretty cute, but she's so not my type, I do want to kiss her. And she seems to be into me a lot, so it will be easy." He laughed.

I nodded.

"But you know us players, we have to stick together. I'll just ask her out, kiss her, and then break up, the usual routine, you know what I mean, right." He laughed, and I nodded, fist punching him. _I did know what he meant, because I was a player too, but Sonny was a nice person, I couldn't let her get hurt._

"Okay, to mount, stand next to the horse," I did as he said.

"Then put your left put on the stirrup, you can guess where that is, right?" He chuckled.

I put my foot at the _stirrup, _I didn't know what it was but I could guess, I wasn't dumb.

"Know hold on, spring up and make your right foot light so it will go across at land on the right stirrup." He explained.

My hands went on the horse's back, holding on and I sprung up but didn't make it all the way and fell to the ground.

"Ugh, stupid thing!" I yelled.

"Dude, relax, try again," He said as I tried again, and fell. I silently grunted.

…. After 7 times, and grunting 10 times, I finally made it on the horse fully.

"Good, about time!" He whined and grabbed the reins. He shoved them to me.

"Okay, lightly kick the horse on the side, it should start walking."

I lightly tapped Bucky, but he didn't move.

"Come on Bucky!" I screamed but the horse and he grunted at me. _THE HORSE GRUNTED AT ME! OH NO HE DIDN'T!_

_Austin _laughed. I lightly tapped Bucky and he walked slowly and then stopped after we reached some plain barren place.

Austin followed behind until the horse abruptly stopped at nowhere.

I grunted.

A girl came running up to Austin.

"Austin, mom is calling you!" She screamed at him.

"Sorry, dude, my mom is calling, gotta go!" He said running off with his sister.

"WAIT!" I screamed but he was already gone, "How do I get off?" I said in a low voice.

I tried to get off but I wasn't successful, because if I fell, I would ruin this precious hair. I tried to find my way back but I was lost.

"Someone help me!" I screamed but nobody heard me.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I've been on this horse for 30 minutes and nobody heard me.

I finally saw a shadow walking toward me and I screamed, "Help!"

The figure saw me and guess who it was, none other than Sonny Munroe.

She was laughing at me while I pouted.

"What are you doing here!" She asked.

"Austin left me, and I didn't know how to get off or get back." I grunted while she giggled.

"It's not funny, I was here for 30 minutes!" I whined.

"Sorry, here let me help you." She said coming towards me.

"First take your feet off the stirrups," I did as she said, "Then swing your right leg over the horse."

I slowly swing my right leg and sat side saddle.

"Good," She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Know take my hands and jump off." _I didn't taking her hands were part of the lesson but I didn't care._

As soon as her hands touched mines, there was a spark and I smiled bigger.

She took my hands and I jumped off the horse. _BOY DID MY BUTT HURT._

"There you're go," She said taking the horse and giving him a carrot from her pocket.

"Come on, let's get back." I said trying to remove the giant wedgies I had.

She looked at me weirdly and I blushed.

"Sorry, it's that my butt really hurts." I smiled innocently while she said nothing. I grabbed the horse's reins and following her.

"So, what convinced you to come back, miss me too much?" I grinned.

"I went to check up on you, and I couldn't find you until I heard someone screaming for help." She explained.

When we finally reached the ranch, I put the horse away and looked to her.

"Thanks," I smiled, reaching down and kissing her cheek and walking away.

_I was still thinking about telling her about what Austin said, but first I was going to take a bath, since my butt hurt like crazy!_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: OKAY CONTEST TIME!

**Alright, here it is, I need really weird, freaky things! Oh… and they have to be FOODS OR FLAVORS! (Ex- Pickle sandwich (not a very good one)) **

**Okay I know it's not a very good contest, but I just wanted to do a contest, because I never had before! EEP!**

**Review them to me, or PM me, and I will choose the 3 best ones! If there a lot of good ones, I'll include some more!**

**I'll also mention your account name in the next chapter, just in case you were wondering! **

**Alright, so my little readers and reviewers, try your hardest in the contest and may the best contestants win! **

**PEACE OUT SUCKERS!**


	7. Downtown

**Author's Note: **

******IMPORTANT!******

**Okay I found this thing! Go on this link! REMOVE SPACES**

**http:/ sonnywithachance .wikia .com/wiki/Chad_With_a_Chance**

**This has the summary to the episode after That's So Sonny!**

**On the right you will see "Episode chronology" And under it click next because the next episode "My Two Chads" Sonny will kiss Chad! READ THE SUMMARY!**

**Alright, here are the winners to my weird food contest! Lady Apricot, KayDee-DesignerExtrodinare, and Peanutbuttermonster.**

**I want to say thank you for reviewing. Their weird foods will be mentioned in this story! I had never made a contest before and this one was stupid but I just wanted to make more people happy that their things and usernames were mentioned in the story.**

**Any way… here's chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**Downtown**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

"Alright, get on the horse." I said to Chad. Today we were going to practice horseback riding again without Austin.

Chad quickly obeyed and got on after 2 tries.

"Good, you do know how to steer the horse, right?" I asked him.

"Yea, sort of…" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Turn left," I ordered and he went a little front and did a slight left turn.

"Not slight left, fully turn left!" He tried again but failed.

"Gosh, turn left!" I yelled and he yelled back, "Don't yell at me, your more demanding than my director!"

"Ugh… sorry…." I said and then thought of a brilliant idea.

"Move up on the horse, I'm coming up…" As soon as I told him the idea, he whined.

"I can do it by myself!"

"Just move it, Cooper." I smirked climbing up.

I put one hand around his waist and took his hands and put them on the rains and squeezed so he would hold on tight.

I was looking over his shoulder and he whispered in a husky voice in my ear,

"Now what do I do…"

His fresh, cool breath went down my ear making me tingle.

"Okay, first, pull back gently to your left, and lightly at the same time, tap the horse with your left foot." I explained and guided his hand to turn left and he slowly tapped the horse and Bucky turned left perfectly.

"Great, now do the same with your right leg and hand!" I encouraged and Chad guided Bucky to move forwards and then pulled back the rein to the right and tapped the horse.

And just like last time, it moved perfectly right.

"Alright when you get a fast horse, you have to click your tongue so it will go, Bucky is an easy one so you don't have to click." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay, one more thing, backing up a horse." I sighed.

"Lower your hands, and repeatedly squeeze and then relax the reins indicating backing up, oh and push back a little but not too hard."

He lowered his hands and then squeezed the reins and pulled back and then relaxed the reins.

Bucky responded by backing up a little.

"Okay, now turn left." And Chad followed my tips from before and turned the horse left.

"Turn left again for a u-turn…" I ordered and he slowly did a u turn and he succeeded.

I jumped off the horse.

"Great, you got it!" I clapped as he fake bowed. I giggled.

"So can I get a fast horse now!" He asked.

"No, you need to work with Bucky for a few days then the fast horse comes…" I said walking away.

"Wait," I turned around.

"Help me get off…" He smiled sheepishly and I giggled.

I laid my palms out to him and he took them and almost got off but slipped and fell right on top of me.

Our bodies were crushed together and most importantly our lips were crushed together.

I thought that our lips were just on top of each other but I could feel him kissing me, until he jumped up.

"Um… I'm sorry… I fell on top of you…" He apologized helping me up.

"Yea… that… um, its fine…" I said walking away once again.

"Come on, we have to get Bucky back and give him some treats…" I said awkwardly walking away as he followed behind.

_Did Chad kiss me! It felt like it! I was probably imagining things! Yea, that…._

As we put away Bucky I grabbed some carrots and fed them to Bucky.

"Good boy!" I said rubbing his head and he touched his nose to my palm and it tickled.

I laughed.

"What about, good boy me!" Chad said strutting towards me as I laughed again.

"Alright, good boy!" I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, no body touched Chad Dylan Cooper's hair!" He whined making weird karate scenes.

"Well, Sonny Munroe just did," I said turning my head back to Bucky but Chad stole some of my carrots and fed Bucky.

"Wow, it seems like your having fun here!" I gasped as he chuckled.

"Yea, I guess I am…" He said and then reached down and whispered in my ear, "Maybe… because of you…"

Again his cool, fresh, breath sent shivers down my body and I stood still until I realized that Chad had disappeared.

I quickly rushed out of the stables and into the house.

"Sonny, could you get some groceries." Mr. Cooper said handing me a list.

"Sure," I said taking the list and heading out the door.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Chad.

"Where you goin'…" He asked.

"To get some groceries, you wanna come?"

"Sure," He said taking my hand and we walked to the car.

I looked down to him holding my hand but Chad didn't seem to notice, and I secretly liked it.

When we got in the car he let go of my hand and I drove downtown.

We reached a small grocery shop and went in.

"OMC, ITS CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" A whole bunch of girl huddled around Chad.

I rolled my eyes and scooted away.

I grabbed some milk, bread, a few apples, carrots and grapes, and a bunch of bananas.

Walking to the cashier I looked towards Chad who was smiling to the girls and saying, "Girls, girls, there enough of Chad to go around,"

And cue my eyes rolling.

"Alright, your total is 10 dollars and 35 cents." The cashier told me as I quickly turned away from Chad.

"Exciting to have a celebrity here, right?" He asked me.

"No, I have to live with him!" I grunted taking out my purse.

"Well, aren't you lucky…" He smiled.

"No, he's a total obnoxious, conceited jerk!" I found a 10 dollar bill and put it on the counter.

"Wow, I didn't know that!" The cashier said, as I searched for a quarter but instead I found another dollar bill and put it on the counter. "Yea must people don't!"

"Keep, the change," I smiled to him and walked to Chad.

"Chad, come on, we have to get home!" I said taking his arm until a girl pulled him back.

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

Sonny dragged me out from the grocery shop but most importantly the girls! But a blonde girl grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Linda, move it, we have to get home!" Sonny snarled at the girl. _Oh, cat fight! Rew!_

"Chad, why are you with this loser!" _Linda _said looking towards Sonny.

"I live with her, for the summer… and my dad…" I said to the hot girl.

"Seriously, I feel so bad for you!" She said giving Sonny a disgusted look.

"Chad, come on!" Sonny said talking me outside and towards the parking lot.

"Sonny, you can see he obviously doesn't want to go back with you!" Linda said running towards her.

"Well, he has to, since I have to teach him how to live here!" Sonny pushed me back and walked towards Linda, glaring at her.

"He should learn from some real pro, not some trash! I actually made it to the state regionals!" Linda snapped back.

"It wasn't my fault, if it wasn't for Stallion's bad leg we had beaten your sorry butts!" Sonny looked pretty mad now. _What regional's, Sonny never told me about it?_

"If I were you I would have gotten rid of that horse and gotten a new one!" Linda said coming towards Sonny, arms crossed.

"I couldn't abandon him, he was like family!" Now Sonny had her arms crossed.

"What would you know about family, your dad abandoned you, I see why!" Linda shot. _Sonny's dad abandoned her! But she was so precious, who would do such a thing! Again she told me nothing about that!_

Linda's sentence broke Sonny and she dropped the grocery bags to the floor and ran to the end of the parking lot, crying! She ran all the way back and sat at the edge of the fence, crying her heart out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed at the girls and ran after my precious Son-Shine.

"Sonny!" I said sitting next to her and holding her close.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't do anything! I'm sorry, don't cry…" I said hugging her.

"What is about your dad abandoning you?" I asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it…" She said hugging me back and crying on my chest.

"Alright, just stop crying, please… for me…" I said slowly.

She looked up and I wiped away her last tears with my thumb.

"You okay?" I asked, smiling and she nodded, smiling back.

"Now what was Linda talking about, the regional's? What happened?"

"A year ago, I had made it to the state regional of horseback riding. We had a practice arena and Linda went there too. One day, I was practicing and saw that Linda was about to, too, so I stopped and put Stallion in his stable and went to go get some oats for him. I quickly grabbed the oats and went to Stallion's stable but saw that he was on the ground, with his knees bent. Somehow he had gotten his knee fractured and he couldn't ride for another few months. Linda obviously made it but got 3rd place which wasn't good enough to go to the championships but she always rubbed it in my face." Sonny looked bummed while saying the story.

"I think Linda had something to do with Stallion's fractured knee…" I said like a detective blowing and imaginary pipe and Sonny giggled.

"Maybe, but who knows. Since kindergarten we were enemies, she always had to better at everything than me!" Sonny whined and this time I chuckled.

"Well, one thing I KNOW you're better at…" Sonny looked at me confused, "Singing… I heard you in your room, you're absolutely amazing!" I smiled as she blushed.

"But you haven't heard Linda!"

"It doesn't matter, nobody can beat you!" I kissed her on the cheek and she blushed more.

We both looked up to the see that Linda and her friends were gone.

"Come, on," I said taking her hand, and we walked to the car.

I helped Sonny put in the groceries, and Sonny asked, "Anywhere else you want to go?"

"I don't know, how about some food!"

"Well, I know this weird but cute ice cream shop!" She said hopping into the car and driving.

"How is it weird?" I wondered how an ice cream shop could be weird.

When we reached the shop I looked at the menu, and Sonny laughed, "That's how!"

The flavors were disgusting they had spinach, egg, and a Peanut Butter and Pickle Ice-cream sandwich **(KayDee-DesignerExtrodinare)**. I didn't want to go any further so I flipped the menu page.

The desserts/sweets were even weirder. One was Spinach Brownies **(Lady Apricot)**. The rest just blew my mind completely.

I looked at the ice cream ones again and one caught my eye.

"How does an Ostrich Egg Calamari **(Peanutbuttermonster)** flavor taste like? Better yet what is an Ostrich Egg Calamari!"

"Trust me you don't want to know!" She laughed as my face became even more disgusted as I threw away the menu.

"The owner is very… creative…." She laughed and I chuckled along.

"But there are normal ones like vanilla, and chocolate and strawberry!" She said pointing to the regular ones.

"I'll have a mint chocolate," I said to the lady on the counter.

"And I'll have peanut butter." Sonny said handing her the menu.

After a little while got our ice creams and stood by the shop, eating.

I looked to Sonny, and she was licking her cone. Her tongue moved in a swift motion and I looked to her lips, her soft, beautiful lips. HOW BADLY I WANTED TO KISS THOSE LIPS!

_SNAP OUT COOPER! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE HER!_

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

Chad ordered Mint Chocolate and I ordered Peanut Butter flavored.

I looked to him. He was licking his cone and the chocolate ice cream touched his lips and he licked it off.

The lips were so luscious and vibrant, and so, so, soft! HOW BADLY I WANTED TO KISS THOSE LIPS!

_SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY! YOU LIKE AUSTIN, REMEMBER! _

"Sonny, you want some?" Chad asked as I stood still.

"Huh?"

"You want some of my ice cream, you keep looking at it…" He smiled offering his cone.

"I'll try yours if you try mine…" I said as he nodded.

"But how?" He asked.

"They have spoons in the shop!" I said running in and grabbing two spoons.

I dipped one in my cone and he did the same with his.

And on 3 we put the spoons in each other's mouth and retrieved it back.

"Mhm… delicious…." I said licking my lips.

"Yea, this is good!" He said laughing and I laughed with him.

Soon enough we broke up into laughter but eventually stopped.

"Thanks, Chad…" I smiled to him, sincerely.

"For what?" He had a confused look.

"Linda was mean and you where there for me."

"I know, I've become a total softie!" He said chuckling.

"I like this side though," I said sincerely.

"Me too…" He smiled to me with a twinkle in his eyes.

_Maybe staying here could change Chad Dylan Cooper…_

**Author's Note: Thinking about the ice cream made me hungry and that's why I'm eating some chicken right, know, LOL…**

**Anyway, tell me what you think and the winners of the contest were mentioned but once again, Lady Apricot, KayDee-DesignerExtrodinare, and their foods were some of the ice cream flavors and desserts Spinach Brownies, Peanut Butter and Pickle Sandwich, and Ostrich Egg Calamari. I know a stupid contest, but oh well…**

**Don't forget to R & R! **


	8. Waking Up To SonShine

**Author's Note: I'm going to 8****th**** grade! Excited, nervous and pissed off because I have to go back to gym and we have to do a mile every week and I suck at running! **

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been sick all week with huge headaches and piles and piles of homework. I had a math quiz on the 2****nd**** day of skool, THE 2****ND**** DAY! **

**So I'm not in the mood for writing… and I have many ideas but I just don't feel like typing… but I'm not giving up!**

**In other news, I've gotten so many reviews so fast! You guys are the best! Thanks so much!**

**Alright, here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

**Waking Up To Son-Shine**

_**5 Days Later**_

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

"Chad…" I heard her beautiful voice. I moaned in bed and tried to shake her away.

"Chad… wake up, nap time is over… it's 4:00 P.M." Sonny said shaking my body completely as I tossed and turned in bed.

"I don't wanna!" I whined shooing her hand away.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, GET YOUR BUTT OF THIS BED OR I WILL PUSH YOU OFF!" She screamed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" I said jerking up and looked to her smiling victoriously.

_You know, I could get used to waking up to her face. I don't know but right now I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. _

"Hey there, Son-Shine…" I smirked and winked at her.

"Chad, flattering will get you nowhere, if you don't get off this bed, I'm still pushing you off." She smirked back.

_How could a sweet girl have so many good comebacks, and yet I liked that about her. Most people don't tease me but she was different, a good different. _

"Aw, darn, I thought I had you!" I faked.

She rolled her eyes and reached down to pull the sheets off me but I grabbed her chin and kissed her cheek and she immediately blushed.

"How about that…"

She looked down, speechless.

"Just get up, Cooper." She said but I could hear the sadness in her voice and with that she walked out of my room.

_What did I say! _

_Why was she sad about me kissing her cheek, it's like I really kissed her?_

My mind blanked out for a second thinking what I did wrong?

_It was probably nothing. _

I quickly grabbed plaid black and white shirt and some gray jeans and walked out of my room to see that it was only Dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, where's Sonny…" I asked him sitting next to him and munching on my pancakes.

"I don't know, she said she wasn't hungry and went outside. Why, did you do something!" My dad eyed me.

"I don't think I did?" I wondered quickly finishing my pancakes and running outside.

I looked around and saw that Sonny was leaning on the wall next to the front door.

She was leaned down with her knees bent and looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny, what happened!" I reached down next to her and hugged her.

"Um… nothing… don't worry about it… I was just thinking about something." She forced a smile and brought her head up.

"I don't think it's nothing, what wrong?" I cupped her chin and turned her face so she was facing me.

"Chad, it's nothing." She said.

"Are you sure?" She nodded as I took her hand and helped her up.

_For the past five days, I've been working on my horse riding skills and today, I could finally go on a fast horse! I also learned how to milk a cow! By the way, totally disgusting!_

_I also got to know Sonny way better. I found out that her favorite fruit is a banana; she loves to have blind makeovers and eat hot wings. We broke into laughter 2 days ago when I bought a bucket of hot chicken wings and she stuffed her face. _

_We hung out often but most of the time she had some "Errands" to attend to, but she would never tell me what those errands were. _

_Sonny was sweet, and funny but she was also obnoxious, annoying, WAY TOO preppy but those things made me like her more. She was extraordinarily beautiful in every way and even though I would be mean to her she still thought I had some good in me and she brought it out._

_Also a few days ago, I went to my first neighborhood bonfire! It was really cool, and Sonny sang a song too and she was extraordinarily beautiful it blew my breath away._

***FLASHBACK***

"I'm going to sing Only Hope by Mandy Moore." Sonny smiled and then strummed the first few notes. B. A. E. A. G#

_I used to play guitar. _

"There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again."

"So, I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours. I know now you're my _only hope_."

Her voice was so soft, so beautiful, so bliss.

"Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far. Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again." She smiled as she sang the lyrics and closed her eyes.

Her fingers started to strum louder notes.

"So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours. I know now, you're my _only hope_… I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony, singing in all that I am." She opened her eyes.

She paused for a second and sang the high note perfect and it sounded so amazing

"At the top of my lungs! I'm giving it back! So I lay my head back down! And I lift my hands and pray! To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours!"

Her hands started to soften and she sang in a whisper.

"I pray, to be only yours… I know now you're my only hope… hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh…" A. G#. C#

And then she stopped and looked to everybody smiling.

"Nice job, Son-Shine." I winked at her and then cue her rolling eyes.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_As you can see from this I've actually fallen for Sonny Munroe. I don't know how, or why in the world I like her but I just do! She's like no other girl I've ever met, she's not afraid to be mean to me but then the next hour she's hugging me. _

_But she wouldn't like me back, she liked… Austin… ugh… I should probably tell her that he doesn't like her but it would break her heart. _

"Chad!" I heard Sonny scream and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Come on, let's go!" She said taking my arm and walking me to the stables.

I looked around to see which horse would be mine.

"I would go with Stallion but she would outrun you so I'll take Captain, and you can have Arrow." I looked for Arrow and saw his stable. He was a gray horse with a black spot at the top of his head.

"Why do you call him Arrow?"

"Because when we first found him, he was so still and scared and his head was pointing forwards and his head looked like the top of an arrow so we called him Arrow." Sonny explained taking out Captain and putting on his saddle.

"Alright, Arrow, ready for the time of your life!" I grabbed him and took him out and put on his saddle and securely tied it.

Grabbing his rein I hoisted myself up onto him and grabbed hold of all the reins.

I looked to see Sonny getting onto Captain and she looked good.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded in agreement.

Sonny slowly walked out and I followed behind her clicking my tongue so that Arrow would go.

We started out in the plains and Sonny slowed down so that she was next to me.

"Good, click your tongue twice, and tap Arrow and he will start to go." She explicated.

I nodded and clicked my tongue twice, and tapped him on the side and he ran off.

He started to go really fast and I tried to hold on!

"Easy, Arrow, easy boy!" I said gripping the reins tightly and Arrow slowed down lightly but was still running.

"This is actually fun!" I said as the wind blew through my air and Sonny was trotting right behind me.

"I know, that's why I love it so much, the fresh air through your air, the beautiful scenery, the calming serenity.

I looked towards and she was going really fast and her beautiful brunette hair was blowing everywhere and I could see the sun shining at her brown locks.

_How could she be so beautiful! It was nearly impossible. _

We stopped at a small field filled with dandelions. I tied Arrow to a tree and so did Sonny.

We sat down next to each other staring everywhere.

"The reason I was crying in the morning after you kissed me on the cheek was because… my dad would do that to me every night. And it just brought back old memories…" Sonny explained looking down and grabbing a dandelion.

"Oh… I'm sorry… what happened to your dad, you never told me?" I asked her taking her hand.

"Um… when I was 5… my mom died of cancer…" She sighed, a few tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" I held her close.

"It's not your fault… anyway… my dad became really depressed and then one morning I woke up inside your Dad's house. Mr. Cooper told me that my dad had left and I was to stay with him, since your Dad and my Dad were best of friends." More tears came out of her eyes but I wiped them away.

"Sorry, I asked, I didn't know…" I apologized.

"It's fine…" She smiled and hugged me back.

"Come on, let's do something, Son-Shine…" I smiled.

"What?" She asked me.

"I don't know, how about 20 questions? I want to know more about you." I winked at her and she blushed.

"Alright, favorite color?" She asked.

Instantly I said, "Brown" staring at her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Yours?" I asked her back.

"Blue" This time she winked and smiled.

"Okay… when was your first kiss?" I asked her this time.

"… Um…" She stuttered.

"Come on, tell me, Munroe!" I forced her.

"I never had it…" She confessed and I fake gasped as she glared at me.

"I bet you had a million, already…" She sighed.

"Actually I think a thousand… and one… but they weren't special…" This time I looked down.

"Why! Isn't kissing movie stars or models special?"

"I guess, but everyone I kissed, I didn't feel that spark or magic. It felt unreal," She smiled.

"Wow, really…"

"Yes, really…" I nodded looking into her eyes and she looked deeply lost in mine.

We both reached forward our faces inches apart.

"Sonny!" Our heads snapped to see Austin galloping towards us. _What did he want! We were just about to kiss! _

"Hey Austin…" Sonny smiled towards him.

"I knew I'd find you here, look I wanted to ask you something." He jumped off his horse and Sonny got up to look at him.

"Yes…" I could see the sparkle in her eye as she talked to him.

He smiled, took her hand and asked, "Sonny, will you go out with me?" And at that moment Sonny's body stood still with her eyes big.

"Sonny…" I got up and waved my hand in front of her face.

"Sonny!" I called again shaking her.

Austin leaned down and kissed her cheek and she immediately un-froze. _So when I kiss her cheek she gets mad when HE kisses her cheek she becomes happy, and un-freezes. GREAT! _

"Huh? What happened?" She looked around.

"Will you go out with me?" Austin smiled again looking deeply at her.

"YES!" She screamed jumping onto him and almost knocking him down.

I looked down and sighed as she hugged Austin.

"Okay, so tomorrow night at 8, I'll pick you up." Austin winked and then rode off.

"Can you believe Austin asked me out!" She squealed.

"Sonny… you should know something about Austin…" I said as we both sat back down.

"What?" She turned her head towards me and beamed. _She looked so happy, I couldn't go make her sad._

"He… he's a very lucky guy…" I smiled towards her. _He was very lucky but he didn't deserve her because he would eventually break her heart. I don't want it to happen but it was hard telling her that her boyfriend didn't actually like her._

"Thanks!" She grabbed me and hugged me out of nowhere but I hugged her back, sighing. _Why was such a wuss in front of my Son-Shine! _

**Author's Note: DON'T HATE ME! (Runs and hides into a small cave) **

**(Peeks out) Sorry it was small and you probably hate it! (Scurries back in) Just don't hate me! **

**Please review (Peaks out and smiles nervously)**


	9. First Date

****

**Author's Note: You guys are the best readers ever! I never thought I would get this many reviews this fast! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my 50****th****reviewer KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare whose reviewed me a lot!**** Thanks so much for reviewing, it makes me so happy. And I know that I'm not the best author around but I like what I do, and it makes me happier that you enjoy my writing too!**

I'm sorry, this chapter is small, but I had something totally different planned for it, but then this idea came to me at night, so I just had to write it.

So don't be mad…

So without further ado, here's chapter 9!

* * *

****

Chapter 9

First Date

_Chad's Point Of View_

_Ah, me and Sonny riding together. The wind blowing through her hair as she looked at me and smiled. The sun was shining as the small dust mites roamed around our bodies and small flower petals were on the ground beneath our very own feet. Our bodies stopped as we jumped off the horses and our faces were merely inches apart. _

Then I felt a hard object shaking my body abruptly.

"CHAD WAKE UP!" Sonny screamed as my eyes shot open.

"WHAT IN WORLD, SONNY!" I yelled back pushing her body back away from my bed.

"Wake up, I have to go shopping!" She said grabbing my arm and trying to pull me up but I stayed put in my comfy bed.

"And what does that have to do with me!" Moans and grunts came out of my mouth as I pulled the covers over me once again.

"My friends are away for the summer and I need a guy's advice on what to wear tonight!" She snapped pulling the covers off me and shaking my body once again. _I was awake, what more did she want!_

I was about to ask why she needed something new to wear tonight but then I remembered Austin and their _date_…

"Leave me alone!" I pursed my lips up and turned away from her.

She ran over to the other side of my bed but I shut my eyes as soon as she reached me. Then she did the most unexpected thing, she pulled my eyelids up so I had to looked at her. I pushed her hands away and looked at her with an angry expression.

"PWEASE CHAD!" She pouted and her eyes got big and all fuzzy. How could I say no to the gorgeous, yet cute face!

"FINE! I'll do it!" I gave in, rather loudly and she jumped up and down clapping and smiling.

"Now leave me alone!" I yelled turning to the other side.

"No way! We have to go shopping, come on you have 10 minutes to get ready!" Sonny jumped up on to my bed and started shaking it by jumping up and down.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD, SONNY!" I sat up, grabbed her waist and harshly brought her down so she was sitting in front of me.

As soon as Sonny looked up, her eyes caught mines. I looked into her chocolate eyes that could make me melt and she looked into my blue orbs.

_Right then and now I wanted to kiss her so badly, it was the perfect moment, but she had a boyfriend and I couldn't do that, even though Austin didn't deserve her!_

So being a good friend I snapped out of the trance and got off the bed and helped her up and out of my bed.

"Thank you," She smiled as I took her hand and lifted her off the bed.

I quietly nodded looking down and walking into my bathroom.

After taking a shower, letting the water seep through my hair and around my body, making me refreshed.

My head looked around for a towel and saw one next to the sink and quickly wrapped it around my waist.

Humming a familiar tune I opened my bathroom door and looked to see that Sonny was still in my room and looking straight towards me.

My eyes got big as so did hers as she stared at my body.

"OMG, I'm so sorry!" She yelped as I smirked. And then Sonny Munroe ran out of my room as I shook my head side to side and chuckled.

I put on my black Aeropostale shirt and my pair of Levi's blue jeans. My dad had left me a black cowboy hat on my dresser and I put it on and looked at the mirror.

"Wow, I look GOOD!" I grinned at the mirror and then went out into the kitchen for breakfast.

Sonny was sitting next to my dad eating pancakes and my dad was reading the newspaper while drinking some coffee.

I silently walked over to my seat and dug into my waffles.

"So, Chad, I heard you offered to go shopping with Sonny today?" My dad asked looking up from his paper.

"Offered! I was demanded!" I laughed giving Sonny a glare who smiled innocently towards me and my dad.

"Well I still think its nice your going." He smiled at me ruffling Sonny's hair as I rolled my eyes and finished up my waffles.

After breakfast Sonny and I climbed into her car and we drove downtown.

"Alright, so where are we going?" I asked her shuffling through the radio channels.

"A small shop not too far away. It's not going to be fancy like were you usually shop at, but it sells for good price and have nice clothes."

"I don't shop, people shop for me." Sonny rolled her eyes at my comment.

"Yea, because you're so special!" She said throwing one hand in the air.

"Indeed I am, glad you understand." She looked at me and rolled her eyes once again. I on the other hand just smirked at her.

After a few minutes we reached a small red building, labeled "Beauty galore"

"Beauty glare, more like Beauty and the Beast!" I chuckled looking at how old it looked and the clothes in the front.

Sonny immediately slapped my arm.

"Chad be nice, and the best clothes are at the back, I wonder why they keep them there!" She snatched my arm and dragged me in as I whined.

And she kept dragging me until we reached the back part where the clothing actually looked wearable!

"See, this is better!" She smiled her breath-taking smiled and shuffled through the clothes.

"I want to wear something really nice!"

"Don't wear something really amazing or he'll always expect you to wear something extraordinary. So go with something simple but yet beautiful." I told her looking through the reds.

"Alright, if you say so!" Her hands quickly slipped through the pair of clothing until she brought one out.

It was a bright yellow loose fastened dress, which the sides were dark yellow, and the middle was light yellow and a yellow wide band that was wrapped around the waist.

"How about this?" She asked twirling it around.

"That looks amazing, go try it on!" I said pushing her into the dressing room and then she came out.

It fit her body exactly. The dress shaped her curves perfectly and the band around her waist brought out the beauty in the dress.

"Perfecto!" I said like an Italian and she blushed towards me. I slightly blushed staring at it but then snapped my head back up to her face.

"Awe, thanks Chad!" She smiled really big and hugged me but then let go. I wish she didn't…

"Alright now we need something to go over the dress like a small jacket or something?" I explained looking through some more clothes.

"I have a cream colored cardigan at home!" She suggested.

"Alright, that will work and then what else do we need?" My eyes looked around the store for something else.

"SHOES!" She screamed jumping up and down as I slowly backed away from her.

"Sorry," She blushed looking to the floor and I laughed. _She was just so cute! Stupid cute!_

"Shoes it is!" I chuckled as she giggled as we roamed around the store.

I picked out a pair of yellow high heels but she looked like she was going to faint because they were WAY TOO high and once again I laughed.

Then I grabbed a pair of 1 inch cream colored heels at the toe part was a flower made out of small diamonds (fake I'm sure.)

_Sonny's Point of view_

"Oh my gosh those are so cute, Chad!" I squealed grabbing them and putting them on. The heels weren't that high so I could walk in them and the flower on it was so beautiful.

I looked at the price and gasped.

"These are so cheap!" I squealed more as Chad smiled and shook his head side to side.

"So I guess we have our shoes! You go check your stuff out, I'll be right back." He smiled handing me my yellow dress and disappeared. I skipped to the cash register and gave her the money for my dress and shoes.

She smiled as she handed me the stuff and I looked around for Chad.

"BOO!" I heard a yell from my back and I screamed. My heels turned around to see Chad laughing as I slapped him on the arm. And then one more time and a last one slap.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him as he chuckled wiping away the tears from which he laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was so tempting! Now it pays you back from stealing my boxers." I giggled as he laughed at the good old memories.

"Alright, come on, let's go." I smiled taking his hand and skipping out the door and surprisingly Chad skipped with me.

We stopped at the salon to get my hair curled slightly. A few strands were wavier then the others so it brought out more beauty in my hair (that's what Chad said, so sweet!) and the curls looked really cute on me (that's what he said too! He's so nice!)

So by the time we got home it was 2 in the afternoon. I ran inside and draped out all my clothes on my bed and went outside to play with the animals and Chad joined me. He laughed his perfect laugh when the sheep started to rub against his legs.

I laughed along watching him having fun. After playing and eating it was 7:30 and I had to get ready!

I raced into my room while Chad was trailing behind me.

"So, you excited about the date?" Chad asked with a sad tone. _Why was he sad, he should be happy for me! _

"Nervous mostly, I've been dreaming of this for years!" I squealed as he chuckled seeing me jump around.

"Well then you are perfect… I mean… you will be perfect!" He said stumbling across his words.

"Thanks Chad, I'll go change!" Just as I was about to run it to the bathroom, I looked to see Chad standing there, his foot shifted to the side as he looked down humming a familiar tune, but it wouldn't come to me which song.

He looked up to me as I was staring at him, and immediately blushed. He smirked as I walked up to him and tightly hugged him, whispering a small "thank you."

This was his time to blush as I turned away and walked into my bathroom and stripped into my bright yellow loose fastened dress, and added my small cream colored cardigan that was draped over the dress. Quickly grabbing my other clothes I came out of the bathroom and saw Chad staring towards me.

"Wow… you look…"

"Ugly… simple… boring…" I asked but he shook his head and chuckled.

"I was going to say beautiful…"

"That's sweet but this dress isn't even that beautiful… I wanted something really fancy!" I whined as he took my hands and looked into my eyes, as I got lost into his.

"Trust me, he'll love it. I do…" He smiled tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, revealing my cheek that was now extremely blushing.

"Come on turn around!" He called trying to turn me.

"Excuse me!"

"Turn around!" He yelled again as I awkwardly turned around so that my back was to him.

And then I felt a cold touch on my neck and looked down to see that Chad was putting on me. It me was a silver chain with a long oval yellow diamond in the middle and on each side was 2 small yellow diamonds. I didn't know if it was real but I didn't care, it was stunning. (A/N: On the bottom!)

After I heard the small click of the necklace being shut and I turned around to see Chad putting away a small black box.

"I got it for you…" He said quietly, his head grazing around the room and then to the floor. I grabbed his chin and brought it up and _felt like I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't, I was with Austin now! But I wanted to! BAD SONNY! _

His eyes caught mine as I stared with pure pleasure at him.

"It's really gorgeous… I love it… thank you so much… nobody really does this kind of stuff for me…" My old memories of mean friends flashed back into my mind, but I cut them out.

"Why!" He asked suddenly in interest.

"I'll tell you later, right now I have to get ready!" I jumped again as Chad smiled his million-watt smile and I smiled right back. We just stood there staring deeply into each other but then a loud honk made both of us snap and jump back a few back.

"That's Austin!" I screamed running out of the room but I stopped at the door.

"Chad you're my best guy friend!" I squealed air kissing him and running out of the house.

There in front of me was Austin in a tidy up red shirt and black jeans.

He was smiling and I immediately fainted.

"Hey…" He winked taking my hands as I just nodded my head and not saying anything because nothing would come up. But I snapped out of my trance and smiled back, "Hey… ready…?" I asked as he reached down and kissed me on the cheek. And then he whispered in my ear, "Absolutely…" His husky voice sent chills down my spine and body.

_HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SOO FREAKIN HOT! _

He interlinked his hand with mine and we walked into his car. I climbed in and he started fumbling through his keys and then put the car one into the key hole and started the ignition.

He then searched through the radio channels and stopped at a regular one I listened to.

It was playing some song I wasn't familiar with… but I bobbed my head at the rhythms. Soon enough we had arrived to a small restaurant. It wasn't that fancy but not that bad either so it was good.

Austin opened the door for me and helped me out. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand and I couldn't stop fidgeting. This was my dream come true!

A red haired waitress sat us down. She looked about our age and was giving Austin flirtatious look and Austin was actually smiling back. _Probably being nice._

After she gave us menus, we both looked at it.

"So what do you like?" He asked. _I was about to say him, but that was too used…_

"Um… the spaghetti is good but you shouldn't scarf it down because it will come out the wrong end…" I laughed as his grew big and he smiled weakly. _WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT! THAT WAS SO STUPID!_

"Alright… then I'll have the pasta…" He didn't even look at me, just stared at the menu.

"I'll order the chicken patties…" I said quietly looking down as well.

After we told the waitress, both of us just sat there looking down.

And then he spoke.

"I love your necklace." He smiled as I clutched it between my hands.

"Thanks…" I smiled a little back and he sighed.

"So…" He said trailing on.

"What do you like to do?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I like to play football, play the drums…" _Wow he played the drums… how can someone be so amazing!_

"That's cool… I play guitar…" He looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yea… and I sing…"

"That's cool…" He didn't seem that interested but I was just happy that he actually listened to me.

Throughout the whole date we didn't say much and then when he dropped me off, he just whispered a small "goodbye" and drove away.

I walked into the house with my head hanging down.

Chad was in his room, writing some stuff down. I brushed past it and walked into mine.

Soon enough Chad walked into my room and smiled.

"So… how did it go!"

"Horrible…" I sighed pulling off my cardigan.

"How…" He said tilting his head and sitting on my bed next to me.

"I rather not talk about it…" I just sat there looking to the ground but he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"I got these really fun things, come on, it will cheer up!" He smiled really big and ran outside.

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box that said "Party Snaps."

"You take one of these small white round things then throw them hard to the ground and the make this small firecracker noise. I used your car to go some shops and I found them. Its fun!"

He grabbed one and threw it to the ground and it made this loud noise like a "POP!"

I instantly screamed and jumped on Chad, who was chuckling.

"It's scary the first time but it's fun!" He quietly pulled me down and handed me one.

I aimed it in front of me but right as I about to throw it, I turned around and shot it about a foot away from Chad's feet and he jumped.

"HEY! NOT NICE!" He yelled as I giggled.

"That's for scaring me!" I grabbed some more and threw them to Chad's feet making loud popping noises and he squealed and ran but then started aiming them at my feet and I giggled and started to run too.

After a lot of popping we ran out and just plopped down to the ground, next to each other.

"See, fun, right?" He laughed as I laughed too and nodded.

"Thanks, Chad…" I hugged him lightly.

"For what?"

"For everything, helping me get ready and cheering me up after a HORRIBLE date!"

"What actually happened at the date?" His face was full of concern.

"Well he didn't even say anything about how I looked, so I probably didn't look that great…"

"Its his fault because if I was him, I would be complementing you every minute. You look gorgeous!" He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed.

"Thanks…"

"So what else was horrible?" He asked again.

"I told this horrible joke…"

"What was it?" Chad was smirking now.

"I said that he should order the spaghetti but not to gobble it down or it would come out the wrong end." I was seriously blushing and Chad broke into huge laughter's.

"HEY! DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

He smiled and wiped away some tears.

"I was laughing at the joke… well half of the time… the other half I was laughing at how stupid that was to say!"

I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

"The joke was funny… I don't know what was wrong with him!" Chad chuckle one more time and smiled.

"Look, Sonny, why don't we just forget him right now, and have fun!" He asked as I nodded and we ran into the house to get more party snaps.

* * *

**Author's Note: HOW WAS IT? I wanted to add some channy moments but she is now with Austin… so…. You're gonna have to wait for more channy moments, but there will be some in the next few chapters!**

**Here's the necklace from Chad to Sonny, REMOVE SPACES! **

**http:/ www. zeitcorp. com/images /goods/990_7201(3).jpg**

******I'm really busy that's why I haven't updated in so long, I have so **many quizzes everyday, so far in in a month of school there were like 7 days when I didn't have a quiz, I have PSAT's I have to study for and I'm not getting good grades so my time in limited on the computer.

**But I am doing what I can with the time I have :P**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Hero

**Author's Note: **

**READ IF YOU ARE DISSAPOINTED IN ME UPDATING SO LATE!**

**OKAY! I have my reasons this time for being so freakin late on updating! First I just recently took my Pre-SAT's which I had to study for, 2****nd**** I'm not getting straight A's in school so my computer time is now officially limited for free time. **

**3****rd**** I have many reports due, which were an Investigations (it's a class) report, History report (my group did basically nothing so I had to do more than half of the project by myself!), huge Chemistry Test (I didn't do so good :| ), HUGE Chemistry Lab, 3 math tests, and a Spanish project all due in a 2 weeks time!**

**And when I did have some time off on a weekend, my family had to go on an important family gathering trip. **

**So though I've tried very hard to get my ideas down on my computer, this is the fastest I could do it. Also when ever I've gotten free time, like during the family trip, I had like 15 minutes because I wasn't involved in some of the talking, I would type on my Ipod Touch and email it to myself to put on my computer whenever I had time. **

**I know this is still disappointing you, but please don't be too mad!**

**

* * *

**

Cowboy Casanova

**Chapter 10**

**Hero**

_**Love:**__ A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart. A love affair; an intensely amorous incident; amour._

_In my words Love is like a feeling like none other, the way you get butterflies in your stomach and act so different in front of them. You wonder if you're crazy and if you're out of your mind. But your still you, nor are you crazy, and you're not out of your mind, you're in love. Imagine doing something drastic and feeling anxious, or when you finally got the thing that you've always dreamed of and you get all jumpy and ecstatic, maybe when you're about to get a huge test that you didn't study for and you're all nervous... well combine all those emotions and you get love. Though some people, sometimes hate that feeling some think it's the best thing that ever happened to them. _

_I don't know what to think. I'm not incredibly in love but I do have a passionate feeling for someone. Though she's so freakin' annoying and she never gives up, something about her makes me light up. Maybe it's the way she smiles or the color her cheeks get when you say something nice and she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. I haven't known her for very long but it feels like it's been years. _

_Love is different for everyone, some know it's them at first sight like in those choppy romance movies but others need time to spend with them. In the beginning you wouldn't even imagine liking them but then you get to know the person and it just goes up hill from there._

_If I could I would spend eternity with her, being with her, making her laugh, making her happy, spending every moment with her, kissing her, I WOULD but that's not the case in this tragic story because there's one tiny problem, she has a BOYFRIEND! I would be happy to see her happy, but I know the real truth about her boyfriend, why is he really dating her. But she doesn't know, and I would hate to bring tears to her. And how can you tell the girl you adore and maybe love that her boyfriend isn't who she thinks he is? How can you do that to her? _

_But today I'm finally going to cough up the courage to tell her and face the consequences. Which me luck._

"Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out… whew…."

It had been about a week since Sonny and Austin had started dating. She seemed really happy when Austin came the next day after their first date to ask her out again. Sonny looked like she was going to faint from excitement, me on the other hand, _not so much. _

But a few good things came out of this, whenever Sonny was out, usually with Austin or running some errands (though she would never tell me where she was going) I got time to use her guitar. Since I hadn't played in so long, I thought it was good I got back to some of my old regular stuff. This whole week I had been preparing a song for Sonny, so that I could play it to her at the Thursday neighborhood campfire.

Also in this past week I thought of ways to tell Sonny about the real Austin and I was finally going to accomplish my plan today, once and for all, _I hope…. _

"Chad! COME ON SLEEPYHEAD !" Sonny's voice drummed past my closed bedroom door and into my ears.

_For a girl so petite, she had a very loud voice! _

"Coming, _mother!" _I smirked and I could almost see her making a face.

"Said the person who is 3 YEARS OLDER than me!" She screamed back, and might I say, VERY LOUDLY!

I ran out of my room, still in my pajamas though and smiled.

"How would you know I'm 3 years older than you?" She stood in front the stove where she was cooking eggs.

"Admit it, you were a fan!" I twirled her around and looked at her. The famous smirk appeared on my face and then there was one on her face too.

Before I could think I felt a small gushy thing crack on my head. Slowly bringing my hand up to my head, I brought down a small amount of egg yolk down to my eyes.

Sonny was laughing while clutching her stomach, that she didn't notice me scoop up some of the egg yolk from my head and place it on top of hers.

"You did not just do that?" She glared at me and for a moment I shivered, but I didn't show it.

"Oh, but I did…" I smiled and that's the moment the huge food fight began.

About 30 minutes of flying pancakes, smashed eggs and flour faces the fight ended with my dad walking into the house holding the daily newspaper.

…**.. Flash forward to Sonny, and Chad sitting on the ground, while Mr. Cooper yells.**

"I can't believe you two, this was way too immature. Sonny, you haven't ever behaved like this, and Chad," He looks to me as I laugh seeing Sonny make funny faces as she picked the egg shells out of her hair.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" He yelled at me as I looked up to him and my face immediately became straight.

Then Sonny started giggling and my dad's head shot to her who was sitting across from me.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Sonny immediately turns blank and I chuckle.

My dad's head turns to me and he glares.

"Ugh… what am I going to do with you two!" He clutches his head between his hands and sighs.

"Get cleaned and then come clean this up, I'm going for a walk…" My dad slowly turned away from us and slid through the doorway.

Sonny grunted glaring at me and brought her feet up only to slip on some egg yolk and fall forward but with fast reflexes I caught her, causing her to immediately blush.

"Um…. We should get cleaned…." Sonny whispered quickly regaining her balance and walking away.

"Yea…" I spoke but she was already gone.

**INSERT LINE**

"Yeessh… what have you been eating these days!" I snapped as I tried to lift Sonny up on the horse. We were about to go horse riding but Sonny was having trouble getting up on the horse.

"NOTHING! MEANIE! I would get up on the horse myself but my leg is numb right now!" She yelled at me, grunting and crossing her arms across her chest.

With that I put her on the ground to see her lips form a small cute pout.

I walked in front of her but she snapped her head away, so I walked to the other side and looked at her face again, and she quickly turned her head to the opposite side.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to be tempted to hold your face in place, with force." I smirked and then her head turned to me. Her eyes narrowed, firmly but so cutely!

"Just help me up." The words barely came out a whisper but I nodded and wrapped my arms across her waist and lifted her, gently creasing her into the saddle.

I felt a cool rush of wind hit my nose and I had a sudden itch to scratch it. Pulling my hands away swiftly I reached for my nose, only to her a loud scream and a thump.

My head snapped to see Sonny trip off the horse and onto the ground.

"OUCH!" She screamed. The horse shot up and ran inside the barn.

"SONNY ARE YOU OKAY!" I ran towards her to see small tears coming out of her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I fell and I think I broke a bone…" I looked to see her clutching her elbow and some blood spilling.

"Oh my gosh, hold up, I'll call for an ambulance."

My hands quickly reached through my jacket pockets until I felt a small cold touch and pulled my cell out.

Sonny took the phone from me.

"I'll call them, you get your dad." She said while dialing some numbers on the phone with her good hand. I ran inside and looked for my dad to see him reading a newspaper.

In a moment's time he was running out as well with me.

Sonny was still on the ground, with more blood dripping out of her arm.

"Let me look," My dad knelt down and reached for her arm. Then turning her arm, I saw a few scratches above and below the elbow where the blood was dripping from.

"It doesn't look very severe, but only the doctor will know, have you called them?" He asked and Sonny silently nodded.

"Alright, um… Chad stay here while I get the first aid kit." Dad slowly got up and walked away into the house.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let go!" I looked to the ground and Sonny giggled.

"It's fine, I was stupid not the grab the reigns as soon as I got on the horse. Um… can you call Austin for me?" She smiled.

_Don't get mad, don't get mad._

I forced myself to smile back and dialed the numbers as she gave them to me.

In about 15 minutes the ambulance, and Austin had arrived.

"Only 2 people can go in the back with the patient." The male nurse told us.

I immediately ran to the door of the back of the ambulance but Austin pushed me aside.

"I'm her boyfriend, and your dad is sort of the guardian, so we have to go. You have no specific relationship with her, so back off." Austin snarled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I have to do something anyway, I'll just meet her at the hospital." I fake smiled and turned away from him.

**INSERT LINE**

"May I know where Sonny Munroe is staying?" I asked the nurse behind the desk.

Right know I was in the hospital, holding Sonny's guitar, a vase of flowers and trying to find out where Sonny was staying.

"Go down and take the hallway on the left, room 216." She smiled as I nodded as thanks and walked away.

_210 …. 212…. 214…. 216 BINGO_

The door was slightly opened but I knocked, only to accidently push the door open.

Right in front of me, Sonny was sitting on a small bed, with Austin and my dad sitting on the side.

"CHAD!" Sonny's face beamed as I walked in.

"Hey there, Sons- I mean Sonny." _Oh crap, I almost called her my nickname for her! _

"Um… Chad why do you have my guitar?"

"Well I actually was going to sing a song I wrote for you, yesterday but this seemed like the perfect time."

Sonny immediately looked surprised.

"Song? You wrote a song?"

"Chad, loved to sing and play the guitar when he was little!" My dad beamed as I nodded.

"Yea, my dad's right, I did." I smiled at her and Sonny's smile got bigger.

"Wow, never would have imagined that?"

"Yea, but I'm the perfect deal, I'm handsome, famous, greatest actor of our generation, can play guitar and sing!" I smirked as she rolled her eyes and shot me her remark.

"Who said you could sing, I have to hear it before I believe it!" She smirked back as I chuckled.

I slowly took the seat on the opposite side of where my dad and Austin were sitting, and might I add, Austin didn't look very happy… heh…heh…heh…

Sonny took the flowers from me and placed them on her side table.

Sighing deeply, I started to strum some of the keys and began the song.

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear

But I'll be your hero

While singing the first few lines I looked up to see my dad smiling and nodding his head (for some reason) Austin looked like he was going to blow up (my specialty for today) and Sonny was slowly moving her head to the rhythm of the song with her eyes closed.

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me

_Then I'll be your hero_

_I'll be your hero (x2) Searching high and low_

_Trying every row  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)_

But my trust in faith  
If you'll come away  
And if it's right it's undeniable yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah i believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

_I'll be your hero_

_I'll be your hero_

_Oh, So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero, Oh  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you_

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I yeah i believe in destiny  
I maybe an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

After I finished the songs, I heard some clapping, and my head shot up. Sonny was clapping really fast, and smiling really big, my dad was clapping with also a happy face and also the doctor in the doorway was clapping too.

"Wow, you have quiet a boyfriend there, missy." The doctor smiled to Sonny and we shot our hands up in the air.

"We're not together, we're-." But the doctor didn't listen and just started talking about the X-Rays.

I looked to Austin glaring at me like he was about to charge and I almost choked (of laughter that is.)

"Alrighty, the results are in. Good news is no broken bones, but you do have a small ligament break in your left elbow which is going to cause you from using your left arm. It should get better after about a week or two with a cast. The nurse will come in, to put on your cast in a short while." The doctor pinned up the X-Rays on the X-ray board and walked out, only to stop and smile at me.

"Keep it up."

I was about to object on how I wasn't her boyfriend but he left before I could say anything.

_Oh well, at least somebody else thinks that I should be her boyfriend! _

_No harm in it though…._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I'm sorry that was incredibly small and I apologize but with the time I have, this is all I can come up with!

**Please review to keep me motivated. **


	11. Truth's Power

****

Author's Note: Okay… before you start judging I was actually going to do this chapter much before now, but there was a huge family incident. My uncle… was shot… He was such a great man, never fought with anyone and cared for everybody. He has 2 little kids, a 10 year old boy and 4 year old girl… and their family was already struggling… so this brought down my family a lot… but may he R.I.P and he is probably in heaven right now.

**Some may think that this was still not a good excuse but our family has been going through some hard times also with my Grandma's death. **

**Alright, heads up! This chapter has been in my mind before this story was produced to my readers out there, so I hope it comes out good!**

**Extra: Stay strong messages for Demi who is in rehab! Sonny With A Kiss episode, (your opinions?)**

**MY BIRTHDAY IS DECEMBER 24 WHICH IS NOT THAT FAR AWAY! I hope I can get birthday wishes on my birthday from my reviewers but it's not important… I'm just turning 14, not a big deal… LOL **

**AND START READING! - - - - **

**Chapter 11**

**Truth's Power **

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

Inches apart… our faces were inches apart… our noses… our eyes… our … lips… were inches apart…

Her steady beating was like a snail compared to my heart's fast beating… The way her hair covered part of her face as she slept… so peaceful… so beautiful… wait, this wasn't even considered beauty, it was perfection, no flaw what so ever, perfectly pure… pure… that was the word that explained her perfectly… pure.

The word rolled off your tongue once compared to Sonny.

How badly I wanted to touch those soft, luscious lips, how badly I wanted to kiss those soft, luscious lips, to treasure them, for them to be close to me every second of my days.

_Snap out, Cooper, you are becoming a total softie!_

"Chad…" Her faultless face shook a little as her eyes slowly opened.

"Morning, sleepy head." I smirked. I had to keep my cool, no showing my love emotions.

"What are you doing?" She was up on her bed now and her head tilted to a side a little, like how a cute puppy would want something so they would tilt their head to look cute. But her tilting was far from cute, like I said before… perfect.

"Let's go horseback riding." I suggested and a smile was tugging on my lips.

"But, the doctor said that my ankle and arm need to be in a cast for about a week so I can't." She pouted but I was prepared for this. I had already planned it out.

_It actually turned out that Sonny tore a small ligament in elbow but it could be easily fixed and also her ankle got twisted when she accidently sat on it when she fell down. So both her arm and ankle need to be in a cast. _

"Trust me, come on, get changed and meet me outside." She looked a little suspicious but eventually gave up and smiled that flawless smile which I loved.

_Not that I loved her! That's not what I meant! Oh never mind, who the heck am I explaining this to anyway! Oh right, MYSELF!  
_Flicking my head with my finger as I headed down the kitchen and out the door to get Arrow and Stallion I noticed a small crumbled up paper on the countertop.

I reached for it and slipped it open.

_Hey Austin,_

_Last night was really fun, hope I can see you again this Tuesday because I have an errand to run tomorrow. Let's meet at the bowling alley at 5, I just bought a cute outfit and I wanted you to see it._

_~ Love Sonny _

She wrote him a little letter! A letter, but wouldn't it be better to text this? Maybe that is why this was crumbled up. Still I couldn't take this anymore! She needed to know the truth and I was delaying her from knowing! I will tell her tomorrow… no right know on our ride… it's her right

I stuffed the useless crumbled paper into my pocket and strutted out the door. Though it was useless and didn't have great meaning, it was a heavy weight, because to Sonny this was her happiness, Austin. The Austin that was just using her, a guy that had no feelings for the girl I longed for. No self respect.

I was like this too… didn't have any care for anybody else. There was now this aching feeling in my heart for hurting all those innocent girls that just wanted to get to know me and liked me, but to me they were just toys. Once I was done with them they were gone. So many lies now that I think of it, all the lies that I actually said to the girls, one by one, empty lies.

But the truth was revealed, I had discovered it because of Sonny. She showed me that every single human being has feelings, and that you must care for them. Everybody is important. The significance of one girl, right… and now that one girl was starting to become my world. She was in my mind, my eyes, my nose (her scent, no freaky things going on here), I wanted to hug her with my hands, I want to run to her with my bare feet (I would cross a desert to get to her, anything that would make her happy) … stupid, right…

Though she was happy with this one guy, I knew that it would come to an end. This wasn't selfishness but doing the right guy.

Sonny must know the real Austin and how he really feels about her!

**

* * *

**"Turn around." Her head tilted in confusion, "huh?" She replied.

"Turn around" I repeated but she looked confused once again. Sighing deeply I grabbed her waist and turned her around so that her back was facing me. Then lightly gripping her waist, I lifted her up with my two hands and turned towards the horse. She wiggled a little while squealing a little. With a twist of my wrist I sat her down on the horse.

"See you're on, no big deal." I rolled my eyes again explaining,

"Move a little bit back so that I can sit in front of you on the horse. Then wrap your hands across my waist and hold on, alright?" I asked smirking at my brilliant idea. Romantic and she would be happy.

"Um…"

"Sonny." I looked at her as deeply as I could and slowly I knew she was falling into my blue eyes. Yes they sparkled, and yes they could capture any girl, even little miss Sonny Munroe, she just had to figure it out.

"Um… alright…" She finally mumbled and I smirked again, step one complete!

She scooted a little back and I hopped on and grabbed the reins.

"Seatbelt" I whispered so only she could here. I would expect her to smile but instead she grunted and wrapped her arms around my waist half way. I grabbed her hands and wrapped them fully around my waist and pressed them.

"Hold on" I whispered again in a husky, but manly voice. I got hear that her breathing stopped that second.

As I rode she gave me some directions to a place she wanted to go.

"What is it exactly?" I asked.

"Just a special place…" I could hear her smiling and by now she was pressed up against my back since I was riding quickly, and I could hear her heart beating faster and faster.

"Oh?"

Soon enough I reached her place and it looked pretty magical. There was a small pond and a really big oak tree that stood a little farther away from it. There were two small trees lying next to it. There were wild flowers everywhere, and the sunlight coming down from the tree hit the pond, making it sparkle. A beautiful sight basically.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She smiled as I brought her down from the house after I got off.

"Yea, it is…" I smiled back, and usually this wasn't often but it was a true, happy, joyful smile. One that I didn't have since Austin started dating Sonny.

"It's my mom, dad's and my special place. This is where a lot of major events happened. The first place where my mom and dad kissed, the last place I saw my mom before she was hospitalized, the last place I talked with my dad before he… left… ,where I went when I wasn't admitted to become a cheerleader, I come here for my worries usually. To get out of this world and all my problems. Just be myself, and… well… basically be free… remember my parents… somehow I feel that whenever I come here, my mom is waiting here for me. Though she's gone, I feel that if I'm here my mom can hear everything I'm saying, and look down at me." Her smile was purely beautiful, not too big, and not just a regular smile. It was a smile I had never seen before, I guess a pure smile.

Her gaze was up to the sky as she spoke and I let everything in. Though she didn't say a lot, I felt like that she had fully opened up to me. It made me happy.

"Wow…"

She giggled a little and looked down, blinking a few times.

"I never have really shown anybody this place, you're the first one." She smiled showing all her flashy teeth at me and I looked surprised.

_She liked me back, to her I was special. I WAS SPECIAL TO HER! _

My heart felt like it would literally burst out of happiness.

"Really…?" My expression was beyond explaining, happiness, confusion, happiness, surprised, happiness….

She nodded silently and her hair waved gently in the air. At the beautiful scene, Sonny standing towards the pond, smiling, her hair waving beautifully, I just wanted to kiss her! But I couldn't! She had a boyfriend…. Speaking of boyfriend, I have to tell her about Austin. This didn't seem like the best time but I would forget later on!

"Sonny…" A simple word shook her head towards me.

"Sit down." I said as she sat in front of the pond and I quickly sat next to her.

"You know… Austin… right?" _What a stupid question! Of course she knew him!_

Before she could respond, I continued, "He's not who you really think he is… he actually doesn't like you!" I blurted out, surprising her.

"What do you mean?" Her face was red and she looked a little mad. _Why was she mad at me!_

"He told me that he just wants to… um… like…"

"Go to bed with me?" She finished in a harsh voice and there was some venom in her mouth.

"Yeah!" I felt relieved after saying it but the instance I saw Sonny, I backed a little.

She laughed and not in a cute way!

"You have to be kidding me! Austin's not like that! He likes me!" She screamed.

"No! He doesn't! He doesn't care about you, he just wants to use you!" I screamed right back!

_I didn't know she would get mad! Seriously, who are you going to trust, the guy who asks you out after years of knowing you've liked him, when you're most beautiful OR the guy that you took to this special place! _

"You're just jealous that I'm so happy!"

"Why the hell would I be jealous! I just want to make you happy!" We were both up on our feet and she was glowing red and same went for me.

"YEA! This sure makes me happy! Just admit! THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER CAN'T STAND TO SEE SOMEONE ELSE HAPPY!"

_Okay that was the last straw! Did she really think that, did she really!_

I cupped her chin and pressed her lips harshly to mine. She tried to squirm away but I held firmly on her waist and soon she was kissing back, as intensely as me.

Her lips where in synchronization with mine. Though it wasn't a full make out session and just a kiss, I felt like all my feelings had spilled out in that one kiss.

I continued to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around my neck but then immediately pulled away.

"NO! I can't do this! I have a boyfriend!" She started again. _Was she ever going to stop?_

"A boyfriend that doesn't care about you!" I added back.

"HE DOES SO! You're the one that doesn't care, lying to me about Austin when you're clearly jealous! I HATE YOU!" Her words stung harder than dunking my body in boiling water.

_Tears spilled out of her eyes, but I just couldn't believe she had said that to me! TO ME! The one who is actually in love with her! Those feelings would be gone soon by tomorrow, because of those horrifying words._

She made a run for it, but tripped since her knee was still injured. I ran over to help her up but she pushed me back causing me to fall back.

"I have to get you home, so… just let me put you on the horse and I'll lead the horse." I said slowly and calmly because I felt like tears were going to pour out of my eyes as well.

She sighed and got up as I put her on the horse, making sure not to touch her too much and lead Arrow back home using his rein. Sonny held on to the horse's hair as I carried them back home trying to hold in the tears._ If only she knew how I really felt... _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So… comments?

****

Alright, for those bored readers out there that have nothing to do, I recommend Korean drama shows, because they are absolutely amazing, some better than American ones! I sometimes watch them while typing or doing homework and they do give me inspiration for writing.

**I am now a huge Korean Romantic Comedy Drama shows addict! I even love the songs they do.**

**1****st****. **My first favorite show is Playful Kiss about a girl that's in love with this guy that's the smartest person ever but very mean. Her dad and her need a place to say after their house crashed down and it turns out their staying at their dad's friend which happens to be that guy's dad. So she ends up living with him! What happens! Find out! The main actor in the show is my favorite Korean actor since he's a good singer and AMAZING actor. LOTS OF KISS SCNES though towards the end IN THIS SHOW!

**2****nd****. **Boys over flowers! There is actually a Sonny with a Chance story on it, and it's absolutely amazing! It;s the one that totally got me addicted to Korean dramas! IndifferenceE17is the author so be sure to check it out. The show is about a poor girl that gets admitted to a rich school with 4 famous guys who call themselves F4 but they are really mean and then the leader (richest) of them starts to target the girl and there is lots of romance. Once again my favorite Korean actor is one of the main characters!

**3****rd****. **This show just started recently called Secret Garden and it's about a spunky stunt woman who gets trapped with this rich but arrogant guy that somehow seems attracted to her. But one night they get stuck together in a weird place in the woods but get in to a huge fight, drink a weird potion and the next day they wake up in EACH OTHER'S BODIES! Lol, I like capitalizing…

If you need English sub links to these shows so far, tell me and I will PM you them… okay, and don't forget to review!

:P ~ Aqua


	12. Endless Hurt

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Endless Hurt**_

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

_You actually accept me to believe that! That Austin, my oh loving boyfriend Austin just wanted to use me! For a moment I had thought that Chad actually had some feelings, that he actually cared for others, but I guess not. He can't stand seeing that I actually got myself a boyfriend, and a good one at that! Why couldn't he just be happy that I'm happy? But no! He had to go around yelling at me, telling me such lies because of his jealousy. _

_Gaaahhh! I had never met such an arrogant jerk in my entire life, nor did I want to!_

It had been about 4 days from when our fight happened and neither of us had spoken to each other.

My foot was mostly healed now, so I could walk without crutches or a cast which was good since I needed to go horse riding to get my mind off the jerk.

I could hear Chad's shuffling footsteps next door. He was walking so hard that he could probably make holes in the ground.

To tune out his voice I grabbed my iPod, shuffled to some rock songs and droned out his footsteps.

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

_Everything about her made me happy, that was until today! Did she actually think that I was that heartless! Sure I was a tiny bit jealous but mostly mad because she was being pulled into his trap and she didn't know since she was too mesmerized by his presence. _

_Did she actually think that low life punk asked her out right now, when a girl is at her most beautiful stage and not all the other times when he clearly knew that she was incredibly in love with him? _

_She never even put thought to why he had asked her out now, and not ever before? _

The thoughts of her yelling at me re-winded in my mind but the piece of memory that most impacted was the kiss. Why did it feel like she was kissing back for a few seconds before pulling back? Her fierce shocked eyes when she had backed away from the kiss and pushed me back. Her voice shouting "I HATE YOU," the words just did not sound good with her innocent voice but the way she had said it, and how disgusted she looked made me feel like crying.

But, no! I told myself that my feelings had to go away! She chose not to trust me and trust her pathetic, little boyfriend over the guy that actually cared for her.

Though as much as I dreaded her right now, all the words that had come out of her own mouth that day ringed through my mind. I was literally going crazy here!

I needed some fresh air so I grabbed my sunglasses and stepped out of my room, but at the same moment I heard a small creaking noise as I stood outside of my room. Next to me stood Sonny who was also coming out of her room, with the same fiery eyes she had on the day when she had pushed me to the ground. There were small black linings under her eyes and they were puffy indicating that she cried and was tired. My instinct told me to comfort her since she had cried, but I knew better than that.

With the same glare she gave me, I turned around and headed out of the house. The cool, hot yet moist wind brushed across my face as I stood on the small, black painted patio.

Just standing I watched as some riders trotted by, a group of women carrying shopping bags headed east. The quiet bustling of the town folk soothed me in a way, like this is where I belonged. But I decided to let it go. Only 2 months had passed by and I had another a month to go before my shooting would start and I would have to return to Hollywood. By then, I will have my feelings sorted out, survive this one month and return to my regular, everyday life.

Dad came walking from the nearby sandy road with a couple of men and spotted me. Saying his goodbyes, dad walked up to me.

"Hey there, son" He smiled as I lightly waved and gave him a slight smile. He noticed my odd behavior for the past few days too, but didn't ask. I guess I was going to get the questioning now.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking off his hat and laying it on one of the barrels next to the door.

"Nothing'" I simply responded.

"Oh come on! I know something's on you, come on, tell your old man." This time, there was a little accent in his tone, as I chuckled.

"Nothing really dad, just thinking about Hollywood."

"Ah… the famous life… I would have never expected _my_ son to become Hollywood's bad boy. But it seems you have changed, huh?" I turned my head to the road and nodded.

"This… experience has thought me a lot, yes I have changed, surprisingly." I chuckled and so did dad.

"I've realized a lot, when I go back, I will be nicer and more better to people, I've also realized that money is not everything…" I continued then turned to my dad who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks dad… for bringing me here…" Dad patted my back and nodded in acknowledgment.

"But it's sad, you're going back so soon, when?"

"In about a month, filming will start soon and I'm pretty everybody sure misses this handsome boy." I joked gesturing to me.

"I sure will…" Dad patted my head as I turned to the distance of the road.

_I also learned that there are people in this world that are even more arrogant than me, and can't learn to accept things that are true. As for those people, I'm going to forget them, since they will never be accepted by me. _**(Author's Note: Crappy part, but best I could think of so far…) **

_**Sonny's P.O.V**_

I stood behind the window, peering through the small glass. Chad was talking to Mr. Cooper talking about when he was going to go back.

"In about a month, filming will start soon and I'm pretty sure everybody misses this handsome boy." Chad smiled which I had not seen since from a week from now, but there was something missing from the light of his face when he purely smiled.

I wanted to make up to him, since he was leaving so soon, but the way he talked about Austin blew me up!

How could he even think of those outrageous ideas!

This thought of it just annoyed so by the time it was evening I decided to go visit Austin. He didn't know that I knew but since he started working there, I knew that he worked at the bowling alley.

So grabbing my purse, dabbing on some blush, slipping on my high heel boots and applying pink lip gloss I headed out the door and to the bowling alley.

Austin's small red black convertible was parked in the parking lot so I knew he was there. Slowly looking into his rearview mirror, fixing my hair, I walked in to the building.

The busy noises of the people ringing around bouncing of the wall and I started to walk around to find Austin.

I noticed him coming out of the bathroom but didn't notice me, so I slowly took steps up to him but stopped. A blonde from school named Ambry walked up to him smiling and he grabbed her hand and led her to the alley. Ambry was one of the popular girls following Linda and bratty just as she was. He grabbed one of the balls, put her fingers into the ball holes and put his hand on top of hers and smiled looking down to her. She giggled as he swing her arm backwards and then forward and landed with a strike. Ambry jumped up and down flailing her arms everywhere. Austin smiled too and then put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately and she just kissed back.

_Slut… and a cheating boyfriend… _

_Chad's words rung through my mind and now I believed him… _

I ran out and as fast as I could, there was nothing I could think about right then his lips on top of hers. The twinkling red car stood out to me that belonged to Austin. In an instance my house keys were in my hand and screeching across his car door. Then took my high heel boots and slashed a hole into his tire. Then with one more kick into his car, I headed back to the alley.

Austin still was there at the alley smiling towards her as she hugged him. Stomping my feet I walked up to him and with my noisy feet he looked up with surprised eyes.

As a reflex I slapped him across the face. My heel turned around and I walked away.

_That's what you get for cheating on me! _

Trying to fight back the tears I walked up to my car and got in. I literally broke down and wasn't in the condition to go home now so I drove around the neighborhood, parked at a random place, turned up the radio and cried my heart out.

_**Chad's Point of View**_

Sonny came in through the door, dragging her feet across the floor with some stains on her eyes. It looked like she was crying, but why?

_Did something happen?_

"Sonny?" My voice brought her walking to a stop and she looked up and noticed that I was watching her the whole time.

"Not now, Chad." Her voice made my heart stop. The tone in her voice was different than ever before. It was low, silent yet rusty.

"Sonny?" I didn't know why but I just wanted to call to her, grab her, hug her. Anything to make that sorrowful face on her face go away. Anything to make her smile her bubbly personality.

I told myself that if she got hurt she was on her own, but I didn't have the will power to do that.

"I SAID NOT NOW CHAD!" Her scream took me back to the evening when she had yelled at me too.

Those horrible feelings of hate came back, and I now I had the will power to yell at her but she spoke before I could.

"You were right," She laughed but in an angry way. "You… were… right… Austin…" She smiled but again in not a nice way and scoffed.

This time I smiled and chuckled.

"Of course I was right! I'm always right! You thought that I was just some jerk, right, but I actually cared for you! But… now…." I chuckled again, "Those feelings are gone for good… wish you had trusted me instead of that bastard right, you should be regretting it.."

I had more to say, much more, but the pure sad look on her face made me stop so I just laughed mockingly, turned around and walked away even though my heart ached seeing her like that.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry, guys, my exams are almost up in about 2 weeks so I'll try to update faster because during my exams weeks my computer time is taking away so I barely have time… but I write during school to keep up.

**Don't be mad, this chapter was originally going to be much longer but since I had to update sooner I made it really short, sorry about that.**

**I'd like to thank those that didn't give up on me, and believed in me. Sorry, sorry, sorry… endless sorries for everybody! **


	13. Cheater

**Author's Note: Yes I know, I'm a horrible mean, author to not update in so long! I really don't know how sorry I am to you guys, and for the past few days as I was writing this, our teachers lowered our homework so I got some free time. My exams just ended about 2 weeks ago, so not that much studying anymore. Since we had too many 2 snow days, they cut out our 2 of our holiday breaks this month… boo… **

**But I really hope that you don't give up, since I really do love this story, and I do really love that you guys have been patient with me.**

**So thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Cheater**

_**Chad's point of view**_

Sonny's been usually strumming tunes on her guitar for the past 2 days. When she had gone to the bathroom, I would usually sneak a peek into her room and so far her room has had crumbled up pieces of paper laying across every inch of her bedroom. It looked like she was righting a song, and as much I wanted to go comfort her, I thought back to my promise. I wouldn't fall in love with this girl. She had cared more for her little ex-boyfriend than me. I was the one who cared for her, who helped her, and all he wanted to do was well… I rather not say.

It was her time of misery…

As much I felt like this was the right thing, my heart would deny it, but I wasn't going to let my stupid heart get in the way this time.

I sat in my room, shuffling through my iPod until I heard Sonny grunt and sigh extremely loud. Every now and then she would grunt, sigh or yell, but only at night I could hear her silent and soft crying. That crying would tear and break my heart from the inside but I knew that if I walked to her, and comforted her, it would only make me more in love with her, and I couldn't let that happen to me again.

A few more quiet nights passed by and it was once again the town's annual weekly campfire. Sonny obviously came since she wasn't dating Austin anymore, and this time Austin came as well. As we sat down I couldn't help but glare at him, if only a glare could kill.

Sonny offered to sing one of her own songs, so I guess she had finally finished the song she was stressing so much about. As she sang her eyes scanned towards me and then to Austin. As she looked as Austin a pain of jealousy shot through my body but I held it in.

Her strumming started out pretty fast and then slowly down a little. Her slow voice sang through the lyrics.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

Her voice got a little deeper and louder as she sang.

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

She looked up again to Austin and smirked.

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I could see Austin clenching his teeth and I started to pay attention to the recent lyrics and wondered if she actually did that. By Austin's face right now, I'm guessing, pretty much. That's my girl!  
_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

She looked away from him and looked down to her guitar and continued to sing louder.

But under that smirk and smile she had, I could carefully see that little bit of sadness in her eyes, and once again the sadness cut me deeply since I couldn't do anything about it.

Austin glared one more time towards her and quietly stood up and walked away. Some people looked toward his direction but then turned back to the beautiful brunette's voice and listened on as she sang.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

She continued to sing some more lyrics and sing even louder and I could see some tears coming slowly out of her eyes. Her face grew a sad smile and she ended the song with a low tone.

After putting the guitar down she looked up and smiled. The few tears on her face were wiped away and the people started to clap.

The evening continued like that, as people sang, or did some funny dance and the people clapped and cheered. But I wasn't paying much attention to the things the people were doing, I was watching her.

She would momentarily laugh or smile at the little things people would do, when a performance came she would clap and grin. But when people would be completely focused on the person in the center of attention at that time, her eyes would trail down to the ground and that sad smile would appear again.

Austin had still been gone this whole time, so I wasn't worried that much about her but still the way her face looked so lifeless at sometimes made me feel so bad.

As we walked back to the ranch and Sonny rode on her horse, Dad commented Sonny on her singing.

"Good job, Sonny, beautiful as usual. You sure could go far with that voice. Maybe you should go to California with Chad and become a famous star as well!" Dad chuckled and Sonny smiled still looking forward.

"Do you really want to get rid of me that much!" That big, shining smile of hers was back and I couldn't help but smile too.

"No! Nothing of that sort!" Dad wanted to continue but Sonny broke into laughter and Dad laughed along.

I continued to smiled along but the thought of Sonny coming along with me to California made my heart do flips. I knew that there might be problems but all I could focus was the thoughts of seeing her almost every day, and her beautiful voice being able to be all over the world, being heard by everybody.

Dad and Sonny went past m and I sat down on a big rock on the side of the road. I closed my eyes and let all the thoughts erase from my head. My head was so much overwhelmed with thoughts of Sonny, and I knew I couldn't let this happen to me. As the thoughts started to slowly slip, I saw Sonny hurriedly riding from the ranch, she passed me without even noticing and I could see that she was on the phone while the other hand was on the rein.

"Yea, I'll be right there, hold on." Her voice was shaking a little as she rode a little faster. I was wondering where she was going.

Sonny would usually run out like that sometimes, and my dad told me it was nothing that I should know so I ignored it and started to walk back to the ranch.

On my way, I saw Austin pacing around the park that was like about a block away from the ranch.

He saw me and I saw him gulp but he put up a brave front.

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Austin, you're not special enough for me to know your whole name." I smirked and then stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Ha! Funny," He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Do you have something you want to know or say, because this is wasting my time?" My eyes trailed around indicating that I was bored.

"Yea, I do, it seems that you and Sonny would probably be a couple, but from the looks of it, she seems to be mad at you." This was his time to smirk.

I walked closer up to him and popped his collar harshly, "Don't worry about me, she seems to be madder at you than she is to me. And judging from the song, I think you might want to get your car fixed up." I smiled and turned away. I could hear him grunt from the behind.

I continue to walk ahead until I saw a familiar girl, and then the memories flashed back and I realized it was Linda. The girl who despised Sonny and whom Sonny hated as well. She was looking behind me, but then she saw me and stopped.

"Hi Chad!" Ugh that squeaky voice was now my worst nightmare, I finally realized why I always broke up with my girlfriends which were fans, that squeaky, high pitched voice always got to me.

I sarcastically made a quick smile and then I heard Austin call her from behind me.

She looked like she was hesitating but then she quietly walked behind me.

After walking a few more steps, I turned around to see Austin and Linda completely making out. The type of making out that made me want to puke.

Then I realized that the song Sonny had written was about Austin cheating with another girl.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blonde tramp. _

Her words re-winded in my mind and then I looked to Linda with a disgust face.

"The slut and the cheater, you guys make a perfect couple!" I yelled to them as they both turned around to me but I had already turned and was walking back home.

_When I'm done with them for hurting Sonny, they're going to wish they were dead! _

**Author's Note: Okay so how was it? Small, I know, sorry! But for the past few chapters something has been happening over and over again, and it's very small and if you pay close attention to the chapters, you can see it. It doesn't have to do with Austin or Chad, but with Sonny. There's something going on, if you can tell me what the small things I hid in EACH chapter about Sonny are, I'll dedicate my next chapter to you and put your name on my profile page, and if I get the time, I'll try to make you a one-shot. They must be all the little things in the chapter, if you can only find one then I'll add your name at the beginning of my next chapter but to get the full dedication, you must find all the little things. The whole thing that's going on with Sonny hasn't been revealed but there are clues and you must give me those clues. **

**Hint: They start at chapter 10. **

**The first one to get it wins! **


	14. Author's Note

I'm really, really sorry! I haven't been able to update in soooooooo long and I know you guys must be mad! My mom is keeping me off the computer since she wants me to rest because my doctor said that I have to rest. For the past month I have had a serve fever and the condition has just gotten worse. My doctor has advised that I not to do much other than school because I barely have any energy in me. The official new nickname for me had become "walking zombie" and so I barely get any time to do what I want. I'm trying my hardest to do as much as I can for you guys, but I may not be able to come back in a month or 2, so be advised. I sincerely apologize to you guys and I hope you can understand and not give up on me.

Thanks

~Bunnyandchannylove


	15. Soulless

**Author's Note: Dedication to ****Razor 0603 ****who tried their best to find the hidden messages! Thanks so much! I really appreciate you doing so.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Soulless

_**Chad's Point Of View ~2 weeks later**_

Life was rewinding itself again to its usualness.

Sonny and I were still silent with each other but not completely mad. She was slowly returning back to her sunny self. Even though we didn't talk, we still would respect and acknowledge each other.

Tonight was when things changed.

It was around 2:00 am and I was fast asleep. Suddenly there was small ringing noise in Sonny's room which was her cell phone so I stirred a little in bed. Only a few seconds after the ring, I heard Sonny run out of her room. Since I didn't know what was going on, I decided to come out as well and saw that Sonny was shuffling around in her pajamas.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Every inch of me was shaking. I was worried, I wanted to cry, I felt like I was going to die but I didn't. So quickly grabbing the car keys I looked for some paper.

I had gotten a phone call from the hospital. It was my cousin Michael.

He was my only family left and had recently been diagnosed with cancer. Michael was 26 and he was diagnosed at 24. His dad had died when he was little and his mom died when he was 20 so he didn't have anyone left but me. Same went for me. My dad's side had no relatives and he was the only one left from my mom's side. From time to time I would visit him in the hospital even just around 2 weeks ago I was called to the hospital because of him and I had just visited him about 6 days ago and his condition was worsening a little. Now all of a sudden they're saying that his condition had gotten much worse and that they're worried.

As I ran out of the house after putting up a note, I didn't even notice the quick footsteps behind me until I reached my car.

"Sonny." I froze. Slowly turning around, Chad stood in front of me with a peculiar gaze.

"Look, Chad, not the time. I have to go." Slowly breathing in and out I opened up my car door.

"Where are you going?"

"It's just an emergency." He was really bugging me right now and I didn't want to deal with it.

"Just tell me, maybe I can help." He offered but I knew better.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HELP!" Anger and sadness was boiling up in me. My heart and mind were both racing and him pestering me wasn't exactly what I need.

"Sonny…" I sighed. I knew he was going to just ask over and over again, and to be honest, I really needed someone right even if it had to be him.

"Fine, just… get in the car… and stay quiet." He quietly nodded and climbed into the car.

On the way to the hospital Chad didn't say a word and that was probably because I looked like I was going to cry.

When we reached the hospital, he was about to speak up again, but I cut him off.

"Just follow, I'll tell you later." Quickly shutting the door, I ran into the hospital and to Michael's room.

He was… pale… strapped up in wires… but yet he was smiling when he saw me.

"Mickey…" My breathing stopped. I was completely speechless.

"Hey, Sunny-Bun." I could see Chad looking suspiciously at Michael but that wasn't what mattered right now.

I looked up to the doctor that was examining him.

"What's going on?"

"Well… I'm sorry to say but I think it's time…" He looked down to Michael and then to me.

Everything in my body was paralyzed. I was completely still, not moving, not breathing.

I felt someone shake me and I looked to see Chad standing there.

"Sonny?"

"You're wrong!" I screamed to the doctor, "You're lying!" I felt a strong hand grip mines and I look down to see Michael smiling at me.

"Sunny-Bun, you knew this was coming…" Tears started to fall out of my eyes. I couldn't bear to think because if I did, I knew I would become more frustrated.

"I'm guessing this is Chad?" Michael looked towards him and I slowly nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Michael Munroe, Sonny's cousin." When Chad heard Michael say his last name, Chad sighed but then looked concerned again.

"Sonny had a cousin, but I thought she didn't have any family left?" Chad looked at me but I just gripped Michael's hard and cried more.

"Just me and her…. Dad… but as you can see… I'm not…" Chad looked hurt too. He seemed like he was going to cry as well.

He then immediately turned to me and his sparkling ocean blue eyes seemed like their blue had gotten a drought. His face became slightly light and he just stood there.

"Michael… you can't leave me… you can't…" Michael being the way he was, smiled and motioned for Chad to come closer and whispered something in his ear.

Chad whispered something back and they both nodded towards each other.

I wanted to know what they said to each other but I was already on the ground crying.

The heart and oxygen monitor plugged up to Michael rapidly decreased.

"Sunny-Bun, I love you." He winked towards me and I broke down.

Chad immediately grabbed me and held me to him. Even though I knew I should have made Chad let me go, I didn't. I couldn't. I needed someone right now and he was here. He was gripping on to me and holding me so I just cried. I poured my heart out and screamed and shook my head from side to side, trying, in any way to convince myself that it wasn't true. I tried to tell myself it was just a bad nightmare and I would wake up. But I knew better. I knew this day would come but yet I couldn't accept it. Even after most of my family left me, I still wasn't used to it. I still wanted someone to love me. I still thought that someone would never leave me, I wanted to believe that. But it was all just in my head. Reality had hit me on the head once again telling me that I would always be alone. And now, as Chad is holding me right now, I feel like I'm falling into that trap again. Even though I know better, I still fall into the trap, because all I want, is to be loved.

I looked around the room and a small string with a few beads on it was laid down on Michael's night table. A small flashback came back…

It was 6 days ago when I last visited him.

We were going to made friendship bracelets because we made new ones every year. As we were making them the time for me to leave came.

"_I promise we'll finish them next time, Sunny-Bun…" _He had told me, but… there isn't a next time…

I stared at the small string and slightly touched the beads. They were colorful but cold… I looked to Michael…

"You broke your promise…" I whispered to him more tears dripping down my face.

Chad looked down to me and I slightly looked up to him.

"Are you okay…?" He asked softly.

I didn't know how to answer. I was not okay, how could I be okay! But at the same time, I seemed to be fine since I had already cried my heart out.

So I just stood still as he squeezed my arm which made me cry more. Not because of Michael, but because I felt hopeless again.

_**Chad's P.O.V**_

So helpless and fragile, that's how Sonny was right now.

"_Take care of my little Sunny-Bun… She's pure and a beautiful person. Her life has been a hard one and she could really use someone right now. I know she likes you by the way she talked about you, but you tend to hurt her sometimes even at the smallest things. So you better not break her heart or hurt her anymore, okay! I'm counting on you to take care of her and make her happy…" _

Michael had whispered to me before he…well… you know.

As I held on to her, I wanted more than anything in the world for her to be happy, to be smiling and being her sunny self again.

The beautiful girl in front of me had been through so much. Her mom died at a young age, her dad left her, she had no family left, people bullied her and now her last family just left her… and yet she would smile. How could a human go through all of that and still be nice and smiley all the time!

I hugged her tightly wanting to cry myself for her.

Looking at her petite face and shiny brown hair, I realized how much I cared for her. She was truly a great person to go through so much, and for making me go crazy for her.

_**Sonny's P.O.V. **_

_**At the funeral**_

I stood in front of the filled up rows. Michael's friends had come and some other old friends. Lucy had recently come back from her vacation so she was here with me. She already knew about Chad so we didn't have any crazy fan moments. Chad and his dad were here to.

As everybody seated down, I grabbed the microphone.

"Michael Munroe, a loving son and like a brother too many of us, died at age 26. Michael was caring, kind, and loved everybody no matter what. He didn't live long but he enjoyed every part of his life and living it. I always looked up to him and wanted to be a brave person like him. I remember when I was little that he was a daring person. One time he went bungee jumping and he would look to me and smile, almost crashing into a tree, and I would say 'I want to be like Mickey!' When he was diagnosed with cancer he was still his cheery self even though he couldn't go out to do his favorite stuff. Just a few months ago he was put into the hospital for observation and had to stay there till now…"

A small smile came across my face and small tears started to string down.

"I wanted to sing a song and in such a short notice, I chose this one which is somewhat close to what I feel now."

I quickly grabbed my guitar and sang in a sort of low voice.

_Step one you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through._

My voice got higher and my strumming gets louder.

_Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame. You begin to wonder why you came!_

Some tears fell out of my eyes as I strummed the guitar key and sang louder.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend! Somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life…_

My voice got lower as more tears slipped out of my eyes.

_Let him know that you know best, because after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

Now for some reason I was getting mad. I missed Michael. Memories of us flashed through my mind and I wanted to scream.

More and more tears came out. The tears slipped down to my guitar.

I looked to the crowd and my head turned to Chad who looked like he was about to cry too. He looked at me apologetically but gave a small smile as to tell me that it was okay…

_And Pray to God he hears you!_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend! Somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life!_

_As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came!_

I stopped crying and my head fell down to the floor as I sang.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend? Somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life…_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend? Somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life…_

_How to save a life…._

_How to save a life…._

I repeated this part again and I strummed the last note and looked up. Most of the people looked like they were going to cry and some were.

Slowly getting off the stage, I sat between Lucy and Chad. They both said nothing but Lucy held my hand. A few more people came up to say some things for him.

I took the last turn to visit his coffin. When I stood next to it, I kept wondering if this was true.

He was so pale… so weak… so lifeless… completely soulless…

Tears slipped out again and I felt weak.

"You'll always be in my heart, Mickey." I smiled and took his right arm.

"We promised each other we finished it but you left me, so I had to finish it myself." I said taking the fully done friendship bracelet from my pocket and put it slowly across his wrist and fastened the hook. As I fastened the hook, my hand started to shake.

After I stepped off the stairs, my knees started to shake. I looked to the coffin and I suddenly felt dizzy. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I had no power or control in my body.

Suddenly my knees let go of me and I fell to the ground. Blackness and dizziness slowly spread through my mind and my eyes dropped down.

Voices from every direction came but they started to drone out and so did I.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again dedication to ****Razor 0603. ****Also I'm thankful to those people that did try to find the hidden messages.**

**The message in chapter 10 was, "whenever Sonny was out, usually with Austin or running some ****errands (though she would never tell me where she was going"**

**The errands that she would never say where she would go were to visit Michael… stupid but that's what makes it hard to find.**

**The message in chapter 13 "****I saw Sonny hurriedly riding from the ranch, she passed me without even noticing and I could see that she was on the phone while the other hand was on the rein. "Yea, I'll be right there, hold on." Her voice was shaking a little as she rode a little faster. I was wondering where she was going." **

**The call was from the hospital because of Michael. **

**So… it wasn't a big deal to find the messages and it was hard but thanks to those who searched. **


	16. Casanova Finale

**Author's Note: *tear* *sniff* *tear* *sniff* This story is coming to an end! It's so sad but everything must come to an end. ****I really want a sequel but I'm going to be busy later on and I will not be able to do so but I have an idea so read the author note at the end of this chapter!**** I already have started planning out an another story and if I continue to write after that, it will probably be one story at a time like now.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my "twin." She's the one that gave me the encouragement to continue writing. She gave me nice ideas since she was a SWAC fan too. She was always there for me even when we live far away. So I'd like to thank my "twin" for being my twin. **

**Also I want to thank you fans out there that never gave up on me even when I disappointed you. You gave me so much support and I don't know how I would be even here if it weren't for you guys! Thank you! I owe you a lot! **

**IMPORTANT! Read the author note at the end of this chapter because it gives out the info to my new if possible story, the sequel to this story and a request.**

***crying buckets of tear* let the finale begin! *sniff***

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Finale**

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

How long has it been since I realized that maybe, just maybe, I liked Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, the snotty, conceited, rude Chad Dylan Cooper. Even though I can say things like this about him, only good things of him come to my mind. It hasn't been that long since the realization hit me.

It was probably during Michael's death. Not the best place to realize that you have feelings for a certain someone. Though Chad could be mean and annoying, he was sincere, well now anyway. He changed. In about a month he had changed to a man I would have never imagined. The Chad I first met was still there but he was better. He cared about… others? Bizarre, isn't it! But I start to wonder why I had only noticed this now. From my first date with Austin, to my break up with Austin, the death of Michael, and everything in between, Chad was there for me. I never really acknowledged how much he cared for me. But now every time I was around him my heart would beat fast, when he would leave I felt lonely, he's the only one that can cause me so much confusion and make me worry.

Now I see why I like him. I've tried to deny it, continuously at that, but no matter how much I try to throw him out of my brain, his smiling face comes back. When I'm around him, my heart flutters, I want to smile and it's uncontrollable. But when we talk, I go completely opposite, I fight with him, I don't know why but it's the only way I could get him out of my mind. I yell at him and go crazy if he makes a random comment. I had completely blown up today at him and this time it felt like he would never forgive me because his face was red with madness.

I told him that he was conceited, that nobody would like him because he was a bad person, also that he should stop getting into my personal life, some other stuff as well.

So as of right now I'm walking to his room, ready to apologize to him and try to maintain my feelings.

There was no sound in the room as I knocked and he yelled out a "WHAT!"

I jumped back, my heart pounding and aching. The door swung up to a blazing Chad looking with dead shot eyes at me.

"What do you want! I have no idea why in the world you're mad at me! I helped you and was nice to you because of your cousin, but what is wrong with you! You're nothing but a crazy little girl running out spouting random nonsense, no wonder your whole family left you! Just get the hell out of my life!" I remained still as he stood there yelling at me. With that he slammed the door in my face.

Tears balled out of my eyes as I slowly walked to my room. He had gone too far… I know that I had been mean to him but I had never said something so personal to him. Bringing my family in this was the turning point, and I couldn't stand for it.

For the next few days all I did was ignore him and write lyrics. The only way that I could get my anger and feelings out was by writing a song and this time it was about him. Not about me liking him, it was about something very different.

The time for the camp out came and I was ready with my song. Chad sat across from me looking down to the ground. His eyes were drooped down and he wasn't giving me single glance as I started to drum the small few notes across my guitar.

_**You better take it from me**_

_**That boy is like a disease**_

_**You run and try and you're trying to hide**_

_**You're wondering why you can't get free **_

_**He's like a curse he's like a drug**_

_**You get addicted to his love**_

_**You wanna get up and he's holdin you down**_

_**Cause you can't live without him one more touch**_

_**He's a good time, cowboy Casanova**_

_**Leanin up against the record machine**_

_**He looks like a cool drink of water**_

_**But he's candy-coated misery**_

_**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**_

_**And he only comes out at night**_

_**gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight**_

_**You better run for your life.**_

I looked up to Chad as I strummed the keys, his face had changed. There was a sort of weird touch in his eyes, but yet he still didn't look up to me. It hurt me more at how he didn't care and made me believe that he actually liked me, as a girl. But who am I kidding, he's the great Chad Dylan Cooper, why would he want to me with a girl like me! And yet he kissed me, told me he cared for me, took care of me… He was nothing but a deceiving Casanova. He had said the thing that hurt me most straight to my face, and yet I was thinking about him.

_**Run, run away**_

_**Don't let him mess with your mind**_

_**He'll tell you anything you wanna hear**_

_**He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time**_

_**But just remember, he's a good time cowboy Casanova**_

_**Leanin up against the record machine**_

_**He looks like a cool drink of water**_

_**But he's candy-coated misery**_

_**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**_

_**And he only comes out at night**_

_**gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight**_

_**You better run for your life.**_

Chad got up and walked away. My eyes trailed at him as he walked off but I pushed the pain away and continued to sing in low tone.

_**Oh you better run for your life**_

_**Oh you better run for your life**_

After listening to some other people sing and having a chat with the adults, I excused myself. My shoes scraped across the cemented floor as I stopped at the ranch. He was probably in there…

_I should probably do something... maybe I should go in and say something… _

_Wait! Why should I say something, he should be one to say something! With all how he insulted me and hurt me! _

I ran away from the house and into the meadow crossing the stables. Without stopping I ran all around, and finally stopped when behind the tree that was next to the small lake that I considered my special place. A dark figure was sitting staring into the lake. The only other person who knew about this place was…. Chad….

I gasped, my heart skipped a beat as I looked at him.

"Why are you here!" I screamed in confusion, tears starting to slip slowly by slowly out of my eyes.

He swerved around looking at me. His blue eyes shone in the moonlight and his blonde hair stood out.

"Sonny…" He whispered lightly walking towards me.

"Stop! Why! Why are you here! This is my special place… you don't deserve to be here…" I said looking to the side, not wanting to glance at him and see his expression.

"Sonny… I'm sorry…"

I still didn't look at him and stood still, not wanting to respond.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that… I blew up, I'm sorry…It was wrong and I know I hurt you, but-" I could hear his footsteps towards me so I turned to him and yelled,

"Stop!"

"I don't care! I don't care anymore!" More tears dripped down and he continued to walk so I slowly backed away but my back hit the trunk of the tree.

"Sonny… Listen to me… I'm sorry." I looked up to him as he stood across from me with my back along the tree.

"Listen to you! Why should I! All you can say is sorry! You hit the one subject which I'm sensitive in and now you say you're sorry! You're words cut me deeply and I can't bear it anymore!" My eyes were raging red as I looked up to him.

"What about me! This whole time I've bear with all you have done. You hurt me too! With how much you cared about Austin and not me! I was always there for you but you had completely turned me down! Now all of a sudden you start yelling at me, telling me to leave and that I shouldn't be here! What am I supposed to do!" He gripped my shoulders staring into my eyes. The tears wouldn't stop…

"Tell me, Sonny, what should I do…?"

"You're supposed to leave! You should leave, so that when you leave… my… love for you will too… and so I won't have to endure you not returning my feelings anymore…" The words that escaped out of my mouth surprised me just as it surprised him.

He then smiled, "But I don't want to leave… I don't want to leave the… girl I love…" My head bounced up to his face. The look was sincere…

"The girl you love?"

"Yes… the girl I love… Ms. Sonny Munroe…" My face lit up as he clarified his words.

With that he pressed his lips lightly onto mine. His hands slid up to brush along my face and I gripped my hands onto them.

Once he backed away I whispered, "I hate you…" in a small playful tune and he interlocked his fingers in mine.

**A/N: THE END! ~~~~~ JOKING! THERE'S MORE!  
**_**A few weeks later…**_

As I strolled across the marked, a picture on a magazine rack surprised me. It was of Chad… in Wisconsin.

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER SPOTTED IN WISCONSIN! TURNS OUT THAT IT'S HIS BORN STATE! CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS A COUNTRY COWBOY! **

Quickly grabbing the magazine and buying it, I ran all the way to the ranch. Knocking the door open I ran in and dropped the magazine on the kitchen counter. Mr. Cooper and Chad were sitting there eating slices on apples and they both stared down at the magazine.

"How! How in the world did they find out!" Chad screamed flipping through the magazine pictures.

"They were bound to find out sooner or later…" Mr. Cooper told him. I looked down to the magazine wondering what would Chad do if they found out about Chad and I?

"What about you and me?" I asked him and he looked up, concerned.

"I have to go back eventually Sonny, though I love this place, Hollywood is where I belong." He said looking to the magazine and spoke in a soft tone.

"But I can't leave Wisconsin…" I told him back and he stared at me.

"Why not? You're fit to be a singer and it will be a cool adventure for you."

"But…"

"Sonny… what's your dream…?" The words surprised me. My dream? As of now it was nothing… I guess just to get through life peacefully…

"I don't have one…"

"To sing." He answered for me but I shook my head.

"That's just a hobby... Chad… that fame world is not for me…"

"Sonny… please… it's either you come with me or I stay here…" I knew Chad didn't want to stay here. He loved the fame and fun at Hollywood. He always spoke about it in high terms and I just couldn't make him stay… that would be selfish of me…

"Give it a try, I'll be there with you, if you don't like it you can come back and we'll figure something out for." All types of ideas and thoughts about Chad leaving ran through my head and I suddenly became dizzy so I just stearnly said, "No!" and ran to my room.

Going there would just make me embarrass myself and Chad as well. I wanted to be a singer and go far but just thinking about actually pursuing that… dream… was making me scared… I never really thought about it and I didn't want to imagine false dreams.

The whole day I sat in my room, wrecking over what to do and at night time Chad walked into my room and sat on my bed next to me.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to…"

"I want to… but I'll embarrass myself, I'll ruin your reputation, that life is not fit for me."

He chuckled. "I was prepared for this after I fell in love with you and admitted it to myself. To me, my reputation doesn't matter anymore, and you can't embarrass yourself, you're dating THE Chad Dylan Cooper, it's not humanely possible. I just want to be with you, I'll be there with you every step of the way. If you want to give up, I'll let you, I just want you to give it a shot." He looked deeply into my eyes and I just couldn't help but smile and nod.

"I'll do it; I'll give it a shot."

He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'll never let you go, no matter where we are or what we do, my only wish is to be next to you."

"You know the perfect words to say, as like it's rehearsed." I scoffed and he smirked.

"Well I am after all, the cowboy Casanova."

"Actually, my cowboy Casanova." I leaned onto him, grabbing him into a steamy kiss.

As he fell onto of the bed and I looked down at him with his blue sparkling eyes meeting my chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's go to Hollywood." I said before he captured me in a kiss..

* * *

**Author's Note: Fin! (THE END) **

**Alright, IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**The sequel was supposed to be done by me but I've been busy and I plan on doing a different story, (details came after this.) As for the sequel, I have a request, I want another author to do it! **

**Send me a review or send me a message if you want to do it.**** Give me a small summary. I also want a preview of maybe a scene or the beginning of the story, something that will show me your amazing writing talents and grab me. If you have already stories written before, I'll try to read them to get a more insight on your writing.**

**Here are some ideas; Maybe Sonny's dad comes back… Fan/ Girl problems with Chad… Dilemma with Sonny being in the spot light… **

**I'll give you about a month to return me with an answer, if some people need more time, I might extend it. ****Due Date: June 17****th**** . You have to be dedicated to the story and to the reviewers, okay!**

**Alright for my new story it will be based off a Korean drama. It is Sonny With A Chance… **

**Name: Switch/ Secret Garden**

**So far summary: Chad is the grandson of a rich nobleman as well as the owner of Condor Department store. Sonny is a stuntwoman known for her beauty and skills. With an unexpected meeting, one events leads to another, eventually somehow magically they wake up in each other's bodies. With this be a Cinderella story or will the switch, status-differences, and weird connections cause risks to their relationship? **

**Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama**

**Okay! Problem here, I already started a chapter for the story but the thing is I want to make a chapter for each episode. So far one chapter will be about 8,000 words because each episode is 1 hour but I think that is too much seeing how there is 20 episodes. I was thinking of cutting it into 4,000 words per chapter to make it around 40 chapters, but probably less than that. I don't know if people will want to read that long of story but I still want to write it since I love the drama very, very much and I want more people to love it as well. You can do more research on this Korean drama on the computer, it's called, "Secret Garden." If you want to watch it with English subs, ask me.**

**But I want you to respond. Should I split each chapter up to 4,000 words because it will be easier for you guys to read it and easier for me to write because writing 8,000 words take a long time! So tell me, 8,000 words for about 20 chapters, or 4,000 words to make around 35 chapters? ****I NEED YOUR RESPONSES! I can't continue writing without the readers responding to me! **


End file.
